


Coming Home

by Daily



Series: A bond of family [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Brotherhood, Brothers, Child Abuse, Family, Friendship, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Padfoot - Freeform, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Running Away, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve of 1975, James could finally welcome his little brother home for good. It was however unfortunate that Sirius was such a bloody mess upon arrival.<br/>Otherwise known as the story of how Sirius ran away from home and became the Potter’s second son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, since Rowling discarded my favourite characters I picked them up and took them into my care to give them the love and attention they deserve...and occasionally give them reason to need that love and attention no matter how much they deserve it without needing a reason. 
> 
> Warnings: Described torture, child abuse, use of language. Mostly for chapter 2.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to “Of Collars and Belonging” Playing six days after the events of that story but can be read alone.
> 
> Special thanks to Kitty for beta-ing this story.
> 
> Note: Although it has now been revealed by Rowling that James' parents were named Fleamont and Euphemia; I refuse to use those ridiculous names ( I wonder what she was on when she decided on those names) and will hold onto Charlus and Dorea, despite the fact that it is no longer canon. my apologies if that upsets you, but just...no.

James looked up from his book when his father rose to his feet all of a sudden.

"Dad?"

"I thought I saw something outside," his father said absent-mindedly as he moved to the window.

"Should we be worried?" his mother asked, placing her own book down.

"No, the wards didn't give me any warning so I assume it is just an animal."

"You wouldn't get up if it was just an animal," James frowned.

"No, I wouldn't. But it was a pretty large one and I'm curious to what it is," his father frowned as he gazed through the lace curtain.

Shifting from the couch, his mother joined his father by at the window.

"Is that a... dog?" His mother asked uncertainly and James' heart skipped a beat, rushing from the couch to see for himself.

Through the netted curtain he quickly spotted a dark shape moving towards them in a strange, almost drunkenly pattern.

The waning moon appeared through a gap in the clouds and James ran to the door as his suspicions were confirmed.

"James! It could be dangerous!"

But he ignored his mother's alarmed voice and threw open the door, hesitating as the dog moved slowly, almost like he was dragging himself forward before stumbling.

"Padfoot!" rushing forward into the snow he slipped on an icy patch hidden underneath the thin layer of snow and tumbling, he only managed to slide underneath the dog to break his fall as he collapsed.

A grunt escaped as the breath was knocked out of him when Padfoot landed on top of him with his full weight.

"Pads?" he scrambled into a sitting position, running a hand over the dark, wet fur when the dog tried to get back up on clearly damaged paws.

"You need to change back, Pads. I can't see if you are seriously injured or just exhausted when you're like this."

He could see how unsteady the animal was on his shaking paws and how severely he trembled and he wondered how much was caused by exhaustion and how much by hidden injuries.

"Would you be able to carry him?" He turned to his father, who had followed him outside on a more subdued pace, having cleared the path as he walked.

His father looked at the dog. "I think so, he doesn't look too heavy. And else I could carry him with the use of magic."

Feeling Padfoot tense underneath his fingers, James shook his head.

"No magic like that. He doesn't take kindly to being restricted on the best of days, no way to know how he'll react when he's clearly unwell," he turned back to Padfoot. "Can you try to change back? I don't want to force you to change when I don't know the extent of your injuries."

A pathetic sounding whine was his only answer and James was suddenly afraid of just what to expect underneath the animal form.

His father seemed to think along the same lines as he knelt down beside James and held still as Padfoot growled nervously, falling against James as he lost his balance.

"It's just Dad, he's going to carry you inside so that we'll be out of the snow and Mum can take care of you, okay?" James tried to reassure his friend, clenching his teeth to try and keep the fear out of his voice at Sirius' scared reaction.

Padfoot pushed his nose into his shoulder, suddenly shifting back into his best friend and collapsing against James with a strangled cry.

"Shhhh, I got you," James wrapped his arms around his best friend to prevent him from falling down.

"Dorea! It's Sirius, he's hurt," his father's alarmed tone made James glance down, his heart stopped as he caught sight of the unconscious form in his arms.

Sirius' face was a mess of blood and bruises and James was certain there were more injuries hidden underneath the torn clothing, based on the blood soaking them.

"Get him inside!"

James was pulled out of his shock as his father pulled Sirius' unresponsive form out of his arms and hurried back to the house, immediately hurrying after him.

"Bring him to the kitchen so I have room to work," his mother directed his father, who didn't pause and carefully lowered Sirius onto the wooden table while his mother collected various potions and ran her wand over Sirius' body to determine what exactly was wrong.

James' breathing wasn't the only one stocking as more of the damage was revealed, though his mother didn't waste time in giving him several potions.

His left leg rested in a strange position and it took James a moment to realise the limb was broken in more than one place.

As his mother carefully removed both his ruined shirt and the dirty bandages his friend had clearly applied himself, James' stomach turned as the fabric clung to several wounds and blood began to trickle out as she inched the fabric aside.

"Can you get me warm water and a clean cloth? He's tried to stem the bleeding himself both with Healing magic and bandages. I've given him two blood replenishing potions but he still can't afford to lose more than he already has."

James hurried to retrieve what his mother had requested and watched as his mother worked to soak the material so that she could carefully remove it.

Bile rose as the torn sweater fell away and numerous deep cuts and slashes were revealed.

"Is that..." he trailed off as his eyes fell onto a word carved into his chest, right over his heart.

"Dark magic, I can't prevent it from scarring," his mother sighed, applying Dittany to the angry letters.

"He's got matching, slightly older looking ones on both of his upper arms," his father noted, running a hand over the marked skin.

"They must be from this holiday as he didn't have them before."

James wasn't sure how his voice remained so steady, while his mind was screaming in rage as he watched the newly carved worlds disappear under gauze.

Abomination, freak and disgrace.

He had no doubt that for the Blacks, that was exactly what Sirius was in their insane eyes and his parents had made sure he'd always be reminded.

New fury washed through him and he wanted nothing more than find the sick people who'd done this to his best friend and make them pay.

"Charlus, can you turn him onto his side and then clean his feet?"

His mother's words pulled his attention back from what he wanted to do to the people who'd given birth to his best friend as he suddenly remembered the sight of bloodied paws and he swallowed as his gaze fell onto the mangled limbs.

The skin on his feet was torn away so badly that he could actually see the damaged bone sticking out through the dirt clinging to the bloody mess. He tried not to gag as his father had to pull out pieces of hardened dirt and broken bone with a pair of tweezers.

"Why aren't you healing them magically?" he asked, handing his father a new bowl of warm water to be able to do something.

"Because the initial injury was made by dark magic," his father answered, running warm water over them to wash away the last of the filth so that they began to bleed clean red blood.

"There's more than one injury?" James swallowed thickly, momentarily distracted as his mother wrapped a large gauze onto the wound in his side.

"There is the initial injury, which tore the skin open and there is damage that I suspect he's done to himself while running."

"You think he ran all the way here?"

The glance his father shot him told him that yes, he indeed thought that. Any further thought James could have to that was interrupted as his mother straightened.

"I've managed to heal all the internal bleeding and heal the wounds not caused by dark magic."

"His back?" James couldn't help but ask.

His mother hesitated. "There will be scars..."

"Just a few more," James spat out bitterly.

Looking at the battered form of his best friend, James came to a decision.

"All right, patch him up. We'll leave once he's regained some strength."

"Leave?"

He turned to his confused father. "I'm not letting those monsters lay a hand on him ever again. If I have to run away with him or leave the magical world to keep him safe, then I will."

"You're not going anywhere and neither is he," his father rose to his feet while his mother bandaged Sirius' feet. "Dorea, I need you to catalogue all of his injuries. Son, I need you to extract everything you remember from his injuries since the moment you met."

"What are you going to do?" James blinked, surprised at the determined expression on his father's face.

"I am going to pay a visit to Arcturus Black."

"Why? He doesn't care about him!"

"It is a chance I need to take. If there is a chance I can ensure his safety this way, then I need to take it."

"And if he doesn't care?"

"Then we will take different measures to ensure Sirius' safety. I promise you right here and now, Sirius will not be returned to them."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Arcturus will listen to him, James," his mother reassured him softly.

"How could you possibly know that!" James knew he shouldn't raise his voice to his parents, it wasn't their fault. But he couldn't help it as anger took over.

"Because while Arcturus Black might be a lot of things, he would not consent to the torture of his heir."

"He's never stopped them from..."

"What do you mean torture?" his father silenced him with a raised hand.

"They used the Cruciatus Curse on him, repeatedly. And I somehow doubt it was the first time as there is lingering damage to his nerves."

Shocked silence greeted her words as she hesitated.

"Charlus...I think I need to perform the test."

Not understanding what she meant, James turned to his father to see the colour drain from his face.

"Mum?"

His mother shook her head as his father returned to the table and reached out to carefully peel aside Sirius' torn waistband.

"There aren't any defying bruises visible...perform the test," he ordered, leaning in to peel away more of the ruined fabric.

"What are you..."

But James was interrupted as Sirius suddenly lashed out, hitting his father straight in the face before promptly falling off the table in his attempt to get away from him.

"Sirius!" James tried to move to his friend but his mother shot out an arm to stop him.

"Let your father try first, he's the one who scared him."

"Dorea?" his father moved forward, kneeling down before Sirius, who'd backed himself into a corner.

"The test was negative," his mother informed him, letting go of James as he made no attempt to fight her.

"Hello Sirius, you are at James' house right now, do you remember coming here?"

"Don't touch me!" a spark of magic, unlike anything James had ever seen, lashed out as his father reached out, hitting the ground between them warningly.

"All right, I won't touch you," his father promised. "But you are hurt and I'd like to help you. Would you let Dorea come closer?"

Sirius didn't answer, pushing himself further into the corner as James' mother took a step forward, magic crackling dangerously in the air between them as James could clearly see his friend didn't recognise them.

"Sirius..." James stepped around his parents and knelt down right in front of his best friend, shrugging off his father's hands as he tried to pull him a safe distance away.

But James refused to budge, knowing Sirius would never hurt him.

"Hey, Siri," he swallowed at the blankness in those eyes, exposing to him more than anything just how terrified his friend was.

"I know you are afraid, but think you could let me come close?"

Light grey eyes immediately snapped to him and the blankness disappeared.

"James?"

Taking that as a sign to continue, he smiled faintly, placing his hand onto Sirius' lower arm, careful not to touch any of the bandages.

"Hey Pads."

"I didn't know where else to go," Sirius whispered, tears filling his eyes as he leaned towards him.

"You came to the right place," James reassured him, slipping an arm around his waist to pull him close, trying to be mindful of the bandages.

"I didn't want to endanger you, but I couldn't risk...Auntie Hope would be defenceless...and they...," he trailed off into a coughing fit, blood trickling from his split lip.

"Who's Hope?" James' mother asked, but Sirius flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Who did they threaten?" James asked instead, keeping his voice soft so he'd not startle him.

"Remus. They knew, James," he broke off into a new coughing fit while James took a sharp breath.

"How?"

"I suspect Regulus found out and told them. I erased their memories, but I don't know how well I've done it. They threatened you, too, but your parents can defend themselves...his mum...James..."

"We'll make sure his parents are alerted so his dad can increase their security," James promised. "Is that how you got so hurt?"

"Partly. They didn't like it when I tried to defend you guys," Sirius tried to give him a smile, but instead tears began to fall and suddenly he was sobbing.

"They were planning to kill me, had planned to since the beginning. And then he...he..."

Pulling him into his arms, James tried to comfort his distressed friend, rocking him lightly. He didn't know the full story, or what Sirius meant with the beginning, but he knew Sirius was terrified and hurting.

"You are safe now; no one will hurt you here."

"Ask him for the memory," James turned to his father, accepting the phial held out to him with a nod.

"How about you show me what happened, hmm?"

Bright grey eyes looked up into his own for a long moment before Sirius nodded.

Taking a deep breath, James raised his wand, knowing his parents wouldn't let him see the memory if he just gave it to them.

"Legilimens."

From a far distance he heard his father's shocked exclamation, but ignored him as Sirius' shields lifted, allowing him access to his memories.

Accepting the flow of random meaningless memories that he knew made the first layer of protection for Sirius' mind, he followed his friend's guidance to where the most recent, not yet sorted memories resided.

It wasn't difficult as it was one of the only ones not hidden behind his customary photographs yet and making sure to brace himself, he reached for it and let it wash over himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains described violence and the start of an attempt at rape. You have been warned!

It was eerily quiet in the house as Sirius snuck in through the backyard window.

Too quiet, he realised almost immediately as he closed the window behind him and the thought of just turning around crossed his mind.

But he knew his grandfather would arrive soon and as much as he hated his family, the arrival of his grandfather usually meant his Uncle Alphard visited, too, and he'd hate to miss that as he hardly ever saw the man.

So, taking a deep breath, he slipped from the windowsill.

But the moment his feet touched the ground, excruciating pain like he had never experienced shot through them and the wand he had been holding in defence was torn from his hand.

He couldn't breath as the skin tore open and a different electrifying pain shot through the rest of his body.

Sadly enough that one wasn't an unfamiliar feeling so he tried to push through it, knowing things would only get worse if he didn't get out now, for the brutal greeting immediately told him the expected visit from his grandfather was cancelled.

So there was nothing that would stop them from taking their anger at his absence out on him.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your filthy presence," his mother's voice sneered as she appeared in the door opening, his father close behind her.

"Where have you been?"

"Around," Sirius gritted his teeth, aware his answer had been the wrong thing to say as he was violently lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall.

"You will address me as sir. And I asked you where you've been," his father hissed, raised wand indicating he had taken charge for now.

"None of your business, Sir," he knew he'd pay for his wit and wasn't disappointed when a new curse shattered the bones in his right arm.

He barely even registered the new pain, more than used to them rendering the arm useless so he would not be able to use a wand to defend himself. It was the most important reason he had learned to become ambidextrous, so that he would never be left defenceless.

Not that it helped him when he could barely concentrate enough to try and shield himself wandless as his mother send a new Cruciatus Curse his way and the only reason it didn't connect properly was because his father's new curse slammed his legs out from under him as the bone shattered.

Landing on his broken arm he tried to roll away from another dark curse, but failed as black dots clouded his vision and new white-hot pain, different from their usually preferred spells, yet not completely unfamiliar, slashed open his skin.

He choked as blood filled his mouth, biting his tongue as his father hit him in the back with very familiar slashes.

"Where were you?!"

"Go to hell," Sirius bit out through clenched teeth, needing all of his concentration to subtly deflect as much of the dark magic as he could before it connected with his already abused body.

"You will show us respect, you disgraceful blood traitor!" his mother shrieked and Sirius couldn't suppress a snort.

"Respect has to be earned."

"You worthless piece of scum!"

"Don't you mean son of a sick bitch? Because that would be more accurate," he couldn't stop the words and paid for it as several ribs broke under the impact of another spell he couldn't shield against properly.

"You should be grateful we shelter you, feed you and take care of you. You should be worshipping the ground we walk on!"

"I'll leave the arse licking to your favourite son; his head is already mostly shoved up there anyway."

It took all of his willpower not to scream as two more torture curses connected and he cursed his own inability to shut up and not bait them more.

He never used to have that problem before he met James and momentarily he cursed his friend's bad influence before he immediately blessed him in the same thought.

It always infuriated his best friend that he always chose his words carefully, a lifetime of living in fear having drilled that into him. But he couldn't deny how good it felt to finally talk back to his family, no matter how much he paid for it.

No.

The collar around his neck tingled as the protective spells he and Remus had woven into it deflected a spell aimed at his throat and the faces of his friends flashed through his mind.

The Blacks were not his family, never had been and never would. The realisation let a calmness washed over him as he got to his feet while they threatened his friends, his true family.

Standing was agony, but he refused to cower so he forcefully pushed the pain to the back of his mind.

"You won't lay a finger on my family."

"Family...that filthy blood traitor and the half-breed?!" Spit flew around as his mother's eyes bulged out in her anger. "Those Mudblood lovers with tainted blood of their own?"

She looked like a lunatic, Sirius thought detached before exactly what she'd said clicked for him.

Half-breed.

He forced his expression to remain neutral, but his heart stopped as he realised they knew about Moony. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how they'd discovered their carefully kept secret but couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Their blood is cleaner than yours will ever be."

Seeing the Cruciatus Curse coming he sidestepped, only to cough up blood as familiar magic slammed into him, pinning him to the ground as he tripped again.

"Well done, Kreacher."

Anger threatened to cloud Sirius' mind at the sight of the stupid House Elf coming to his master's aid and he missed the creature's response as he fought to regain control.

"We'll teach the little blood traitor what happens to those who mingle with half-breeds and Mud-bloods."

"They actually avoid insanity due to inbreeding?"

"Purity of blood is the only thing that matters, and our blood remains pure because we do no mingle with those lesser than us," his father spat out.

"My friends are a hundred times more worthy than you could ever hope to be," Sirius returned, gritting his teeth as pain took over for a long moment, trying but failing not to scream.

"You believe a half-breed, a monster, is worth more than a pure-blood? The world will know what kind of abomination you are," his mother growled and Sirius struggled against the invisible bonds as she leaned over him, but the elf's magic didn't give in and he was powerless to stop her as she carved letters into his skin through the torn fabric of his sweater.

The burning sensation lingered even after she straightened and his father moved forward again.

"Who gave you that?"

Aware the man was talking about the collar around his neck, Sirius shrugged and instead focussed on trying to get loose again when there was suddenly a pressure in his head and every thought of breaking free vaporised as he realised what his father was trying to do.

Immediately he slammed into the intruder mentally and bodily threw him out, his Occlumency shields strong and steady as his father stumbled back.

During the Occlumency trainings with James, he'd often accidentally counter-attacked instead of just shielding and it was what he automatically did now, too.

He was surprised by how easily he tore through his father's mental shields; like they weren't even there, and his breathing caught at what he saw.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was shocked they had plans to kill him as soon as Regulus was old enough to protect himself, everything they'd ever done suddenly making sense.

Refusing to let the new knowledge overwhelm him, he pushed it back, knowing his survival depended on him being able to keep his mind.

The only reason his mother's latest spell didn't succeed in taking his life, was that Sirius recognised the movements of her wand and managed to break through Kreacher' magic just in time that it only brushed against his side.

Immediately drenching him in even more blood as his side was slashed open.

"How dare you!" his father's eyes were wild as Sirius gasped, unable to get to his feet as the world spun around him and his vision blurred.

Slipping on his own blood, he wasn't fast enough to avoid the next curse and he crumbled to the floor once more, unable to keep his screams at bay any longer as the intensive pain refused to leave.

"No, I will teach him his place in this world before he's allowed to die," his father stopped his mother's continued Cruciatus Curse and Sirius blinked rapidly to try and clear his vision.

Coughing weakly he turned to his side, intent on trying to get to his feet again when the sound of a belt unclasping caught his confused attention.

He tried to make sense of what was happening while Kreacher' magic bound him again, but it wasn't until his father reached out to unbutton Sirius' jeans while reaching for his own zipper that his stomach clenched , suddenly realising exactly what the man had meant.

A wild panic burst through him as he was immobilised and fear tried to overtake the anger still coursing through him.

Seeing the man reach out towards him again he allowed the fear to take over, knowing there was nothing in his anger that would help him now.

A surge of power burst through him as he allowed the fear in and he was forced to clench his eyes shut as everything burned before his eyes.

Opening them again as heat washed over him, he was shocked to see the study in ruins before him.

Both his parents and Kreacher were unconscious and half buried in the rubble as half the ceiling had somehow come down on top of them.

He pushed through the agony his movements caused to get to his feet, pausing as his eyes fell on the equally unconscious form of Regulus.

His crumbled form just visible through the collapsed door in the moonlight shining through the burst window.

Moonlight...Moony.

Hesitating for only a split second at the knowledge this might be his only chance to get away, Sirius scrambled over the rubble to grab his brother's wand, pointing it to each of the four unconscious forms.

"Obliviate," he concentrated on what Regulus had discovered about Remus and erased the knowledge from all of their minds, forcing the wand to do his bidding.

Knowing they'd be able to track what spell he'd used, he took the wand with him as he disappeared through the window.

It only took a few steps for him to realise he was still bleeding profusely enough that he'd not make it far; but he managed to make it several streets before collapsing behind a parked car.

"Vulnera Sanentur," applying the healing charm to his heavily bleeding side he knew he'd not have the energy left to completely heal it and only focused on stopping the bleeding.

"Ferula," strapping the shattered bones in his leg and arm with tight bandages so that he could move better he took a deep breath and forced himself to change.

Changing into Padfoot brought on new levels of agony.

But at least it left him more stable and although every step was agony, he forced himself to pick up the pace as he needed to put as much distance between Grimmauld Place and himself as he could before he'd pass out.

Refusing to give into the whirlpool of emotions trying to make themselves known, he allowed his mind to settle into the only thing that truly mattered in that moment.

Get to safety... James.


	3. Chapter 3

Echoes of pain washed over James as he pulled back, gasping. The pain told him he had connected with Sirius too deeply without keeping his own shields up properly to protect himself.

Sirius wordlessly slipped his arms around his waist and James did nothing to stop the tears from streaming down, choking on a sob as he held Sirius close.

His best friend was the one who was covered in bandages and bruises and yet he was trying to comfort him.

Knowing Sirius knew him better than anyone; he didn't bother with words and just tightened his hold as much as he could while trying not to hurt his friend.

They rode out the last waves of phantom pain together, Sirius only pulling back when he could feel James' muscles relaxing again.

Finally composing himself again, James brushed away his tears before filling the phial with his own memories so that Sirius didn't have to go through them again.

Wordlessly he handed the phial to his father and turned back to Sirius.

"I'm going to let Mum take care of your lingering wounds and after, once you're rested, I am going to make sure no one can threaten you again."

He knew that he wouldn't always be able to keep his dearest friend safe, so he didn't bother trying to make empty promises.

He knew it was very likely others might attempt to do what Orion Black had tried, and now that Sirius had run away he'd become a number one target.

James wasn't naive enough to not have noticed the lingering gazes of fellow students whenever Sirius was around, even if his best friend seemed unaware of how attractive he was and he worried what might happen one day in a situation where his best friend would be unable to defend himself.

Today was a clear example of what might have happened and although James would never be able to keep Sirius completely from harm, he knew just the ritual that would protect him from something like that from ever happening.

Brushing the fringe out of warm grey eyes as Sirius looked up to him he saw the pain through the unwavering trust displayed.

Knowing he needed to get Sirius to allow his parents close, he shifted to sit at Sirius' side but kept an arm around him in assurance he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let's get you cleaned up so that you can rest, hmm?"

"Mrs. Potter?" Sirius flinched as James' mother clearly took their semi-separation as a sign to speak up, though she made no move to come any closer.

The tears in her eyes told James she had seen the memory in the time it had taken James to compose himself, which explained why his father wasn't in the room any more as James had never noticed how much time had exactly passed.

"Hello sweetheart, now what did I tell you about calling me that?" she smiled warmly as Sirius shifted against James' side.

"Aunt Dorea, sorry."

"It is quite all right, love. That is a very interesting necklace you have there."

"It's a collar," Sirius corrected her softly and James' heart clenched as he felt him flinch against his side, clearly expecting to be punished for the correction.

"Well, that is quite fitting with the beautiful dog I saw earlier, if I may say so. Is it a secret where you got it?"

James felt Sirius tense even more.

"It was a gift."

"A very nice gift. Would you mind giving it to James for safekeeping? There are some small injuries on your neck that I'd like to get a clear view of and I can see some small cuts on your throat, too," she smiled again and Sirius slowly relaxed as she didn't pressure him for answers or punish him for correcting her.

"The ones on my throat are a couple of days old already," he informed her quietly. "But please don't bother yourself too much about me; I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."

"What is this crazy idea that seems to be running through both of you boys' minds? You aren't going anywhere as there is a bedroom upstairs with your name on it waiting for you."

"What?"

"Yes, I have always wanted a second child. I assume you'll feel most comfortable staying with James in his room for now, but once you're feeling a little better you get to pick your own room."

"My...why?" James had to stifle a chuckle at Sirius' confusion, knowing his mother was speaking the truth.

"Your room, I reckon you wouldn't want to share a room with James all the time. Growing boys need their space after all."

"I...you want me to stay here?" the confusion in Sirius' expression only seemed to deepen at her nod. "Why? I'm a waste of space, I'm not... I'm horrible; rude, tactless and you'd really not want me here for more than a few days. I'm bad at being good."

"I find that hard to believe, love. You are certainly mischievous if Professor McGonagall's letters about you both are to be believed. But I can handle a little mayhem and having grown up in the same stuffy family as you, I know you could certainly use some mischievousness around you."

James watched in awe as his mother's soft words slowly released the tension from Sirius' rigid form, allowing her to come closer and examine the remaining shallow wounds, rechecking the ones she'd already taken care of to see if he'd not reopened them when he'd panicked.

Once she was completely done treating his wounds and feeding him several potions, she leaned back and smiled again.

"So, how about that collar, huh?"

Reaching up, Sirius drew a Rune onto the black fabric and pulled it off, handing it over to her after a brief hesitation. It made James smile, knowing it was a sign of trust his best friend was trying to show her.

"It is a very beautiful collar," she brushed her thumb over the tag. "The Marauders. I assume Padfoot is your Animagus name?"

"Care to explain how exactly you became an Animagus at the age of fifteen?"

James cringed as his father appeared in the door opening.

"I became one to help a friend," Sirius answered, his body tense but not looking away.

"We," James corrected him, refusing to allow him to take all the blame even if he appreciated the attempt to keep him safe from his father's ire.

"We?" his father frowned.

"Me, Sirius and Peter."

"You are an Animagus, too?"

"Yes," James confessed.

"An illegal Animagus."

James nodded.

"Of all the...what in Merlin's name possessed you both..."

"We did it to help our friend," Sirius broke into a coughing fit as he interrupted James' father.

"Help him how? Which friend?" James was surprised to see his father back off a little, composing himself as Sirius caught his breath. Seemingly realising that becoming angry wouldn't help.

"It is not our story to tell and I refuse to betray his trust," Sirius looked up to him, determination and protectiveness in his eyes. "But I can assure you we didn't do it for fun and we knew what we started when we decided to become Animagi."

"And you stand by that, even if it would mean five years in Azkaban if caught?" his father raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We were aware of the consequences."

As his father turned to him, James met his eyes unashamed.

"We were all aware of what would happen if we'd be caught," he confirmed. "But we felt; feel the risk is worth it."

His father took a deep breath. "You became Animagi for Remus."

It wasn't a question but James still couldn't help but jump surprised, wondering how his father had found out. The surprise must have been readable in his posture because his father sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair.

"You said you, Sirius and Peter became Animagi," his eyes fell onto the bandages covering Sirius' torso as he paused and James swallowed as he realised both his parents had to have seen the scars Moony had caused while they were treating him."Because Remus is a werewolf."

"I..." James looked down to his feet.

"Don't," Sirius cut him off. "Whatever you might believe is true, we are not confirming or denying. We are not the ones who decide if the story is shared."

"I won't ask you to betray his trust. Although I can see now that you wouldn't, even if I did ask," James was surprised to see respect in his father's eyes as he gazed down at them both.

"So, if he's a dog, then what are you and Peter?" James' mother asked.

"Peter is a rat and I could show you what I am," James offered with a glance at Sirius, backing away and changing when his parents simply stared at him.

"Jam..."

"Prongs. His name is Prongs," Sirius corrected softly as both stared at him. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, James changed back into his human form.

"You are a stag," his father noted unnecessarily.

"Yeah."

"You are both grounded for the rest of the holiday, if not longer. No flying and no..." he trailed off as his gaze fell upon Sirius' bruised face. "Well, you are grounded to stay in bed, no leaving the house for either of you. And I will be having a more thorough conversation with the two of you once I've spoken to Remus and his parents so you won't be breaking his trust."

"You aren't going to forbid us from joi- helping our friend?" James caught himself just in time at Sirius' sharp inhale.

"I am not happy about knowing you're keeping a werewolf company during the full moon, either of you. But from the loyalty I can see in both of you, I know you would continue to do so regardless of what I'd want," he sighed.

"There are going to be a few rules though, I am going to need to think on it for a little while and will get back at you on that. But for now you should know that I'm going to meet with your grandfather in three hours time to inform him of what happened."

"No."

James turned to his best friend. "Siri, this is our chance to get you away from them for good."

Surprised when Sirius looked away, James looked up as his father knelt down before them.

"Arcturus has begrudgingly agreed to take a vow of silence about any additional and personal information involving others that he might learn from our meeting," he placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I won't let your own memories endanger anyone, especially not after you used such a well performed memory charm to ensure Remus' safety and are clearly willing to forgo your own safety for his sake. I will meet up with the Lupins to discuss additional safety, just in case though."

Sirius stared at him for a long moment before nodding his consent. "Please don't let Remus find out what happened yet. His mum is taking him to a conference next week and he's been looking forward to it for months. I don´t want to be the one who ruins that for him."

"The literature one he's been pleading his parents to take him to?" James rolled his eyes affectionately. It was so like Sirius to be concerned about others' happiness instead of his own. Even when his parents had been torturing him, he'd not given up any information that might endanger Remus.

From the small sad smile both his parents wore, James knew they'd become aware of just how loyal Sirius was, no matter what. Something he himself had known from the moment he'd learned Sirius had kept Remus' secret for months before James himself had found out, never telling anyone else.

"I promise I'll inform his parents of your request. But only if you stay in bed and focus on healing. This reminds me, I've also cut down the memory so that your other...furry secret remains just that."

"Thank you," Sirius nodded.

"What I am mostly curious about is how you've managed the transformation without help. Because you couldn't have asked anyone for help and would have to find everything out on your own," his mother placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"It was a bit of a trial and error," James confessed.

"And we'll want to hear all about it later. But I have visits to make and Sirius should get some rest. I can imagine you'd like to clean up and get some clean clothes on," his father indicated to the torn pants he still wore and Sirius flushed as he seemed to realise for the first time that he was shirtless, even if his torso was covered in bandages.

"Let's get you upstairs so that I can help you get cleaned up," James shifted so that he was kneeling down, getting into position to lift Sirius up, relieved when his father didn't try to interfere.

"I can walk," his friend protested as he sat up properly, wincing as the movement strained his injuries.

"No, you can't," his mother interrupted. "I want you off those feet for at least a couple of days. The damage done to them is extensive and I won't have you damaging them even more. If you need to leave the bed for any reason, either James or Charlus will be helping you."

Slipping his arms underneath Sirius' back and legs, James easily lifted him up.

"You know, I might just have to help Remus follow through with his threatened plan," he said conversational as he carried Sirius, carefully trying not to hurt him, but Sirius' breathing still hitched.

"What plan?" His mother asked as they followed him.

"Remus threatened to stuff him with chocolate if he didn't become any heavier. And your excuse of not everyone being gigantic unmoveable rocks doesn't apply because you're only slightly smaller than me and I'm much heavier than you. And don't you dare tell Peter I said that because I am not fat, I'm just fit and muscular."

The faint smile that appeared on the bruised face lifted James' heart. He wanted to say more, do anything to erase the pain out of those warm eyes but he knew that making Sirius laugh would only hurt him more. So he settled for that faint smile and gave him a broad one in return.

Sirius closed his eyes with another hitched breath as James carried him up the stairs, unable not to jolt his beaten body a little.

Upstairs, his father slipped past him to open his bedroom door and James noticed his hands were clenched in anger.

For a fleeting moment he wondered if he'd angered him in some way, but then he realised the man's gaze was on Sirius's face, buried into James' shoulder to muffle any sound he might make.

The action didn't surprise James, though the reason why angered him as well.

Silence had been something that had been beaten into his friend early in life and James knew that even now the drilled in order kept Sirius trying to be silent, no matter how much pain he was in.

Clenching his teeth, he bypassed the bed to enter the bathroom and carefully lowered his precious burden onto the chair his father quickly transfigured out of a shampoo bottle.

"I've got him," he brushed his father off when he came closer to help, wanting to give Sirius some privacy. "Why don't you and Mum get fresh sheets onto the bed while I help him get cleaned up?"

Meeting his mother's eyes, he smiled appreciative as she pulled his father out of the bathroom with her, closing the door behind them.

"All right, let's get you out of these rags and clean you up, huh?"

He made quick work of giving the visible parts of Sirius' skin a wash, relieved when his dark-haired friend let him without argument and carefully washed the blood out of his hair before drying him off and dressing him into the softest pair of pyjama's he could find in his closet.

They were a too wide on Sirius' smaller frame but the length was fairly fitting so he was satisfied and leaned in to brush the fringe out of tired grey eyes.

"We'll get you clothes of your own after Christmas."

"You don't..."

"I want to. I'm not letting you run around in rags, Siri. We could always share mine, but I am sure you'd like to have your own stuff even if you do like to wear mine and Remus' clothes."

"Your parents already did too much for me, I won't ask for anything," his friend stubbornly refused.

"Who said you'd get the chance to ask?" James smiled teasingly as he carried him back to the bedroom, taking the wand he'd retrieved from the torn trousers with them.

"Does it work properly for you? I didn't pay it any attention while watching the memory, but I did notice your healing spells are normally much better than they were now."

"No, I could force it to do my bidding, but the spells weren't half as powerful as when I used my own," Sirius admitted softly, wincing when James lowered him onto the bed.

"I was surprised that you were able to cast such powerful magic as you did when it was clear you hadn't won the wand's allegiance," his father complimented while his mother lifted his pyjama jacket to check the bandages underneath.

"We'll get you a new wand before school starts again and don't bother refusing; it is not up for negotiating. Neither are school supplies and anything else you might need," James smiled as his father lightly ruffled Sirius' damp hair.

"And remember that as soon as you're feeling better, we're going to decorate your room."

"You're not going to let us share a room, are you?" James asked cheekily as he quickly brushed his teeth and changed before crawling into bed beside Sirius.

"I have no doubt you'll sneak off to cause mayhem together, but even brothers need their space and privacy sometimes," she smiled as Sirius stared at her. "I meant what I said, love. You are part of our family and no child of mine will be neglected, especially not in the most basic of needs, understood?"

She brushed his fringe aside, letting her hand rest on his cheek for a long moment as he gave a small nod before holding up his collar. "Now, I will clean this for you so that you can have it back in the morning, all right?"

"Can I see it?" James asked, not having seen it properly before, more concerned about Sirius.

At Sirius' nod he accepted it from his mother, surprised when he could feel the magic running through it.

"You visited Moony?" he ran his fingers over the embodied letters on the front and back of the tag.

"Moony?"

"Eh...Remus. Both their magical signatures are on this."

"Their...you can sense..."

"We've been able to sense each other's magic for a long time now. James, Remus and I have always been able to do so," Sirius shrugged. "And technically Padfoot visited him."

Understanding that Sirius had gone to him for the full moon, James nodded. "Is that where you were until today?"

"No, I wouldn't endanger them like that. I knew Grandfather was meant to come for a visit with Uncle Alphard on Christmas day so I decided to stay on the streets until today so they'd delay their punishment. I don't know why he changed his plans."

"Arcturus has a cold, I think that's why he cancelled his plans," James' father informed them. "I wish you had come to us instead of living on the streets. But that aside, being able to sense each other's magic is amazing. Not many people can do that, especially not at your age."

James shrugged. "We can, it's how I can detect both of their magic on this."

"Remus gave it to me. We went to the park for a bit after... we woke up and as Padfoot I got roped by what Remus later explained was a Muggle who catches stray dogs and brings them to a shelter where they're often put down. To prove I was his dog, he had to get me a collar."

"And you decided to keep wearing it?" James' father asked.

"It reminds me that I have a family, a place where I belong," Sirius whispered.

"You better know that, because we are your family," James swallowed thickly, wrapping his hand around Sirius', making up his mind."You are my little brother and it is about time that everyone knows where you belong."

He noticed his parents share a glance together before his father smiled. "Yes, I reckon it is time the world knows where you truly belong. I suppose a blood ritual indeed wouldn't be out of place, don't you think, Dorea?"

"No, it wouldn't be," she smiled and James beamed as he realised they were giving their blessing to his plan. "But that will have to wait until the morning as you really need to rest right now. Make sure you take the Dreamless Sleep potion once you're settled, all right?"

She leaned over them to place a kiss onto James' forehead before placing one onto Sirius' temple, smiling as Sirius flushed. "You boys get some rest."

"Y-yes. Thank you for everything."

"It is our pleasure, honey. Good night."

"Sleep well and don't hesitate to wake us if there is anything you need, all right?" his father ruffled both of their hair before pulling back.

"We will. Night Mum, Dad."

"Night."

James waited until they'd left to turn onto his side so that he was facing Sirius, gazing down at the pale form beside him.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. Are your parents serious about letting me stay here?"

"Of course, heck you heard them. They are supporting my desire to blood adopt you. So you better get used to having an older brother," he grinned when a small hesitant smile broke out over Sirius' lips.

"Between you and Remus I've never had a choice but to get used to being treated like a younger sibling," the smile grew a little. "Not that I'd ever want it another way."

"Good, because you are stuck with me."

"What if my relatives try to take me away from here?"

"They'd have to get through me first. I'm not letting anyone take you away, I promise you that," seeing the uncertainty and vulnerability in Sirius' eyes he tightened his grip onto his hand. "I solemnly swear that I will do anything I possibly can to keep you here with me and that I will never stop making a racket if someone dares to try and make me break that promise."

Sirius chuckled lightly at the familiar vow, squeezing his hand in return as James' words clearly put him at ease.

"And after blood adopting you, I'd like to perform one more ritual just between the two of us."

"What kind of ritual?"

"A blood protection to keep you safe," he didn't elaborate further as Sirius swallowed thickly, turning onto his back after picking up Dreamless Sleep potion from the night-stand.

"We should both get some rest. Take this," he helped Sirius swallow it before pulling him against his side, smiling as Sirius curled into his side and rested his head against James' shoulder like he often did after a nightmare.

"I'll keep you safe tonight," he whispered, as always the right words to get Sirius to relax against him, not fighting the potion as it drew him under quickly.

And he meant every word as he loosely wrapped his arm around Sirius' waist, careful not to hurt him.

He would do anything to keep the boy in his arms safe and knew that the ritual he had in mind would protect him from things he could not.

A blood protection ritual would keep Sirius safe for as long as James' blood was pumping through someone's veins, something that by itself wouldn't mean much as he knew his parents weren't the youngest any more and all of them could perish in the war at any time.

But combined with the blood adoption ritual, James knew it meant his own blood would always be running through Sirius' veins, keeping him safe even if James' blood should stop pumping before his time.

Resting his free hand lightly onto the arm resting over his stomach, he pressed a kiss into Sirius' hair and settled down, letting sleep claim him, too.

Content in the assurance that his father was making sure Sirius would remain with them at that very moment.

And he did.

When they woke up the next morning, not only had Arcturus Black been enraged by the knowledge of what Orion and Walburga Black had been doing to his heir and would take the necessary actions to punish them, he also consented to Sirius' permanent stay at the Potter house.

James had no idea what gave the man the idea he'd have any say in where Sirius would stay, but from the knowing look in his father's eyes, he suspected the man had informed Arcturus that James and Sirius would both fight tooth and nail to keep Sirius there and had realised it was the place his grandson was happiest.

And once both rituals were done, James laughed as both he and Sirius were pulled into an embrace by his, their parents.

"Welcome home, little brother," he whispered into Sirius' ear as he held him close in that bigger embrace, knowing his friend was finally where he belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter plays after Charlus left Sirius and James and went to speak to Arcturus Black.
> 
> I blame Kitty for this chapter as she gave me the idea of adding this to the story.

"What do you want, Potter? It's Christmas Eve and I sincerely doubt you've come for a social visit," Arcturus covered his mouth, coughing roughly when Charlus was shown into the living room by one of the House-elves.

"That's quite the rough cough you have there, Arcturus," Charlus commented after he thanked the little elf for showing him the way.

"The flu does that to a man, but come to the point so I can return to my bed. You usually send my niece if you wish to request my grandson to come over for a few days, so to what do I own this pleasure that had you demand a vow of silence from me on what is discussed tonight?"

"It is your grandson I am here about, though not in the matter I would like," Charlus took a seat when indicated he should. "Earlier this evening, my family and I were enjoying some peace and quiet when Sirius showed up at our house."

"Unannounced?" Arcturus raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from his glass.

"But never unwelcome," Charlus was sure to make that known. "The boy is always welcome in our house and my wife and I love having him with us."

"Then why are you here, Charlus?"

"Because of the matter he showed up in. Your grandson showed up in a bloody mess on my doorstep, quite literally I must say."

"What? Riddle targeted him?"

"No, I think you should see for yourself. My son, James, managed to retrieve the memory from him to find out what had happened to him and that is the reason I am here."

Arcturus summoned his Pensieve. "Show me this memory, then."

"It is not one memory. It's something that's been going on for a longer period, though neither me nor Dorea ever dared to even suspect the truth or we'd have come to you long ago. I had James add his own memories of all the time he's known Sirius and you will get to see these as well."

"Memories in which I might learn personal and private things your son and my grandson learned from others and they would not want others to learn the truth about," Arcturus realised. "Very well, I have already given my vow that I will not use or talk about what I learn here tonight."

"Only what is clearly not yours to discuss and involves the safety of not only your grandson, but also others," Charlus clarified. "I do hope you will do something with what else is learned from these memories as my son has threatened to run away with Sirius if I fail them tonight."

"I must admit that I am apprehensive on what could possibly make your son say something like that; the lad is rather easygoing."

"Whatever you are imagining right now, it is much worse," Charlus warned him as he uncorked the phial James had given him and poured it into the Pensieve.

Arcturus gave him a slightly worried look before he dove into the memories and Charlus took a deep breath while pulling a trash can closer just in case.

He'd been shocked when he'd seen the true extent of the abuse his son's best friend had gone through and he hated himself for having thought his son exaggerated a little about the injuries the child had received over time, having now seen first-hand the very tree that had first raised his son's alarm three years ago.

He'd known Sirius was being abused, but he had thought he was occasionally beaten and locked inside for his own safety as every pure-blood knew about the assassination attempts at the Black heir's address.

But even when James had first told him that the Blacks used magic to abuse their son, he'd not dared to take action as he couldn't jeopardise his position in their world, not with the war going on.

No matter how much he'd wanted to keep the child safe, he simply couldn't risk the fragile balance should Arcturus not take action at his grandson being abused. He might even have approved it to discipline his heir as Sirius wasn't exactly like most Blacks.

Dorea herself had told stories of having been disciplined as a child whenever she behaved badly or out of the norm, it wasn't unusual to be hit or denied supper in the Black family when a child behaved out of the norm.

He cursed himself for having simply taken his wife's nonchalant attitude to it for accepting the workings of the Black family, taking comfort in knowing he could provide the boy with a few weeks of safety from the abuse every year.

He cursed himself for not having requested to see the evidence of his son's words for himself, but Sirius had been as agile and restless as his son and he'd not seen any sign of pain in the boy as he moved.

Something he only now realised had been because the boy was entirely too used to the pain and had learned how to hide it at a young age and he blamed himself for every injury the child had received due to his inaction.

He had decided to go to Arcturus before James had ever threatened to run away, knowing there was no way the man would have ever approved of torture of any kind and the scars he's finally seen littering Sirius' body were exactly that, the result of torture.

How terrified of the family the child must have been to run all the way from London to their home on broken limbs, instead of finding help closer to home in his uncle or even his grandfather.

It had surprised him when the youth had scrambled away from him, open fear written all over his face while he'd run to them for help.

It had been a direct stab in the heart when Sirius had clearly expected to be hurt by him, always having taken pride in never raising a hand to anyone in anger.

But he couldn't blame the child from being frightened after what his own father had attempted to do to him and had thus not been surprised when Sirius didn't trust them.

But he'd realised that that wasn't entirely true when his son had brushed past them and Sirius had immediately responded to his soft words, allowing James to touch him with complete and open trust despite his fear.

Charlus had vowed to himself right there and then that he would never let Sirius return to that hell-hole he'd been trapped in and he would do anything in his power to keep the child with them.

Seeing him hide his face in James' shoulder to prevent himself from making a sound of pain had white-hot fury rush through him, the likes he'd only experienced once before when Voldemort had targeted Hogsmeade and the boys had gotten hurt while trying to defend others.

It had made him realise just how much he'd grown to care about the boy in the few years he'd known him and how deeply he'd managed to worm his way into his heart with his bright laughter and warm presence.

He and Dorea had always wanted a second child, though it had not been meant to be and more than once he'd wondered if perhaps that had been because the fates had seen Sirius come into their lives.

Sirius had become one of their own and both he and Dorea had quickly begun to see him as a second child, sending him presents when the occasions asked for it and even the occasional letter, which always got answered kindly and warmly but with a hint of surprise.

It had worried Charlus for a while that James would feel jealous and passed as his boy had never had to share his parents with anyone, but that worry had been unnecessary as his son had welcomed Sirius with open arms.

He couldn't deny that his heart had surged when James had proclaimed Sirius his brother in letters repeatedly and when his son had brought up adopting the boy, he hadn't had to need to think about it before giving his blessing, looking forward to truly call Sirius his own.

And perhaps it was time to truly acknowledge that in every way possible, if the brief moment he'd shared with his wife been any indication, it was. But he'd have to properly speak to Dorea about that properly.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Arcturus resurfaced from the Pensieve with a gasp.

"How dare they..." the man growled, waving the offered trash can away. "Dinky!"

"Master called?" the same House-elf who had let Charlus in, appeared.

"Prepare the study and send word to Orion and his wife that I demand to speak to them at eight tomorrow morning."

"Yes Master," Dinky disappeared with a small bow and Arcturus turned to Charlus, visibly taking effort to regain his posture.

"Why did you not bring your suspicions to my attention before now as it is clear your son has known about this...this..."

"Abuse?" Charlus offered when the man before him couldn't seem to find the words.

"I suppose that's one way to put it. Why have you not come to me?"

If Charlus had dared to, he'd have said the man sounded hurt. "Dorea told me about how she was treated when disobedient so I initially believed my son to be exaggerating. And when I learned Sirius was disciplined with magic, I admit I couldn't risk jeopardising the fragile balance between the houses should you have consented it."

"Until you realised the true extent of what my son and his wife have done to the boy and immediately came to me," Arcturus rubbed a hand over his face. "How is he now?"

"He's a tough kid and he initially refused to let me come to you, afraid of what you might learn."

"He's the one who requested the vow of silence, wasn't he?" Arcturus shook his head. "What was Dumbledore thinking when he allowed entrance to a creature like that?"

"I hope he just saw an innocent child who's had something terrible happen to him, like my son and your grandson did when they learned about the wolf," Charlus was certain about that, even if he'd not truly spoken to them about it yet.

Both Sirius and James had the openness of mind to see beyond first impressions and see someone for who they were, not for how they were viewed.

"That...boy...helped take care of my grandson when he was unwell, treated his wounds repeatedly over the years. Why has he not come forward to me about it? He's clearly not a pure-blood and not in risk of losing position in this ongoing war."

"Are you seriously wondering why the lad didn't come to you? Despite knowing what he is?" Charlus asked incredulous.

"No, but I didn't know and wouldn't have guessed it from the looks of him. But I can understand why he'd be frightful to come forward when it is clear he's not registered or the Ministry would have raised hell upon his admittance to Hogwarts," Arcturus sighed.

"I am not happy to learn there is a werewolf in close proximity to my grandson, but it is clear to me that the boy trusts and cares for the...him deeply. Perhaps...Sirius would not have defended the boy the way he did if he was as evil as we believe werewolves to be," Arcturus rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly looking even more ragged than he already did.

"Are you saying that perhaps the great Arcturus Black might be mistaken about the nature of werewolves when not transformed?" Charlus asked incredulous.

"Perhaps my grandson is a better judge of character than I am, if he's accepted the...boy, despite his upbringing and regardless of what he's been put through," Arcturus admitted slowly. "I cannot deny the love and devotion revealed between those boys in the memories you showed me. A monster would not be capable of feeling or showing that the way the boy does while caring for my hurt grandchild."

"But that is not why you are here and you have not truly answered my question. I assume my grandson will be all right, or you would not have left his side?"

"Sirius is healing," Charlus hesitated, not sure just how much he should reveal, but as he looked at Arcturus he could see the man was clearly shaken by what had been revealed, even if he tried to hide it under the usual arrogant Black cloak. "He's hurt and scared of having to return there. When he first woke up, he refused to let us touch him, though he allowed James to come close immediately despite his fear and disorientation."

"He trusts your son unquestionably," Arcturus commented.

"Yes, a trust that goes both ways," Charlus confirmed. "I intent to keep Sirius with us until he's of age and ready and willing to move into a house of his own."

"You want my grandson to come live with you?" Arcturus looked surprised.

"I do and before you object, I must warn you that my son is expecting and willing to leave the Wizarding World to keep Sirius safe and away from the Blacks."

"And if James will leave, Sirius will follow him without argument and we'll never see either of them again if they can help it."

It wasn't a question, but Charlus still found himself nodding. "I believe that is a very likely event to happen. Those two are remarkably close and we've seen evidence of what they're willing to do to keep each other safe when Riddle and the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley."

"I remember," Arcturus nodded. "So you are basically saying I have no choice but to allow Sirius to stay with you until he's of age."

"My son intents to adopt him into the family when morning comes," Charlus revealed.

"What?"

"And my wife and I intent to support and aid him," he kept his gaze steady until Arcturus seemed to realise exactly what he meant.

"Why would you..."

"Because we love Sirius as our own and both Dorea and I wish to offer him a safe haven and send a message in the world of where he belongs."

"He is my heir," Arcturus' eyes narrowed. "The Heir to the House of Black."

"That may be, but even you must admit that he's never been a Black at heart."

"No, I knew long before he was ever sorted into Gryffindor that he was different from the rest. He has never been interested in the dark arts and blood supremacy," Arcturus admitted. "I thought that his parents would show him why we are better than Muggles and Half-bloods, but perhaps they have cemented his different views into him with their despicable actions."

"What will you do about it?"

"They will pay for what they've done to my grandson, to my heir. Both for what they have done and for what they intended to do, I can assure you they will not go unpunished for their actions," Arcturus spat.

"And Sirius?" Charlus nodded as he could see the man was seething in anger at what they'd done, knowing Walburga and Orion would indeed pay for what they did to the boy.

"As much as I loath to say it, perhaps the boy is indeed better off with you. He will never be like the rest of the Blacks in his views, I can see that much. Perhaps it is time things change in the future if a half-breed is a better and more honourable man than members of a Noble and Most Ancient House are."

"Arcturus?" Charlus' eyes widened in surprise at the man's words.

"Sirius Orion Black is and forever will be my chosen Heir to the House of Black, regardless of what happens in the future. If that future involves him becoming part Potter, then so mote it be."

"So be it," Charlus swallowed thickly as Arcturus declared Sirius his heir with him as witness and accepted Charlus' desire to adopt Sirius and supported it. "Thank you."

"It is I who should thank you for aiding my grandson when he felt he had nowhere else to turn to and for accepting him into your home the way you have."

"It is my pleasure as Sirius is a good and kind boy and my wife and I have grown to care deeply for him in the time we've known him," Charlus admitted. "And if anyone, it is James who should receive our gratitude for looking out for the boy. He and Remus are the ones who've been taking care of him all this time."

"So it seems, please pass on my gratitude towards them as well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention and rest assured, I will take action based upon what I have learned today."

"What if Orion and Walburga say he was disobedient and claim he either deserved or faked his injuries?" Charlus couldn't help but ask as he knew the Blacks were very cunning.

"Then I shall search their memories for the truth as these do not lie and I loathe being lied to or taken for a fool. I have seen the injuries on his body, Charlus, and know what they mean, even the ones you are not mentioning."

"He's not..." Charlus swallowed as he realised Arcturus indeed would have realised what the bite marks meant and where he'd have received them, cursing himself for not thinking of hiding those.

"I am not an idiot and know exactly what those marks are and have a theory on how he received them since he's not a werewolf himself. But although I dislike the implications, I took a vow not to reveal any private information I might learn, regardless of my own opinion about it."

"I swore I would keep it a secret, though I only just found out about it this evening myself," Charlus was relieved at Arcturus' words.

"And you have my word that I shall keep the secret as well, even from my grandson and his friends. I have no desire to reveal what could be a possible asset in this war, one where I know both of our boys will fight in or endanger any of them from the consequences of what they've accomplished."

"It is an amazing feat they managed," Charlus allowed himself to admit despite his own initial anger on the revelation.

"It is, they've both always shown remarkable talent for magic and this is just one more sign of their intelligence and brilliance. I think it is a given that we can be proud of them both for doing what they believe is right, even if we ourselves might not agree with their choices."

"I've already grounded them and plan to set up a strict couple of rules to try and keep them as safe as possible," Charlus sighed. "Sirius showed a remarkable amount of loyalty towards his friends for his age, regardless of the cost to his own health."

"Yes, even when Orion and Walburga tortured him, he refused to give up any information that might have endangered someone he cares about," Arcturus agreed. "I think we can say with certainty that he, and your son both, will continue with their actions regardless of our desires."

"I think that is a given," Charlus agreed as he rose to his feet when Arcturus did so.

"Once more thank you for bringing this to my attention and please take care of my grandchild. I may not always show it, but I do care for him."

"I know and rest assured that I will."

"I assume I will not be allowed to support him financially while he is in your care?"

"You've assumed correctly," Charlus smiled as Arcturus raised an eyebrow. "He is our boy and I refuse to receive a Sickle for the keeping and care of our children. But I must take my leave now; I have one more visit to pay this evening."

"Very well, good luck."

"I will keep you posted about Sirius' health," Charlus correctly read the other's concern and was pleased to see it present in the normally cold and detached man.

"Thank you."

He shook hands with him before making his way out of the door and walking to the required spot to be able to Apparate back home. He knew he should travel on to Durham, where the Lupin family lived, but that could wait until morning as Arcturus had sworn to keep the secret.

Right now all he wanted was to return home and lock his boys into his arms, where they belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of your amazing reviews and requests for certain things to be added to this story; and specifically thanks to the brilliant and utterly amazing Kitty...I really don't know what I'd do without your everlasting patience and constant inspiration giving, you are getting what you all kept begging for :P Hope you enjoy it!

Arcturus looked up from his pondering as one of his House-elves entered the study.

"Was I not clear when I said I did not want to be disturbed again today?" He snapped as the elf bowed low before him.

"Master's son and his wife have arrived, Sir," the pathetic creature bowed even lower. "And an urgent letter has arrived that Dinky thinks Master would want to see immediately, Sir."

As the elf placed a sealed letter onto the table before him, his vision blurred to replace it with a different, smaller elf; one helping the Potter boy to take care of his grandson repeatedly over the years.

The elf had been treated with immense respect in the young Potter's memories and in turn the low creature had gone out of her way to take care of Sirius.

It was difficult to compare the kind and happy creature from the memory to the shivering mess before him; but for the first time Arcturus found himself wondering if perhaps he was the one treating his elves wrongly.

"Let them wait for a while," he decided as he picked up the letter and found himself recognising the scrawny handwriting from the memories he'd just seen and wondered just why James Potter would be writing him now of all times.

Staring at the letter for a long moment, he found his eyes shifting back to the waiting house-elf before him and he couldn't help but wonder as he suddenly began to place things he'd never been able to before.

"Tell me something. Should a complete stranger need your help, would you help them?"

"If Master's orders did nots go against it, Dinky would, Sir."

"Why?"

"Master?" Large frightful eyes shooting up tried Arcturus' patience, but he forced himself to remain calm and not let his usual behaviour take over as Dinky immediately looked down again, shifting nervously.

"Answer the question."

"Dinky does not know why not, unless Master would forbid it."

"Did you ever help my grandson Sirius?"

"Y-yes, Sir," white hot anger shot through Arcturus at the admission.

"Why did you not come to me the moment you learned he was being abused?" he snapped.

"Master Phineas Nigellus' orders were for House-elves to never interfere or speak of the upbringing of children unless specifically stated otherwise," Dinky's ears dropped even lower than they already had and pure horror flashed through Arcturus as he realised he had told all the elves to keep to his grandfather's rules when he had become Lord Black himself.

House-elves were bound by their orders and he himself had made it so that they couldn't tell him of what was happening with Sirius as it went directly against their orders.

"How did you help him if you were ordered not to intervene?" Arcturus wondered out loud.

"Dinky and Tuffy treated his wounds to not get infected, fed him a little extra so he would nots get sick and sometimes, if Master's orders allowed for it, Tuffy and Dinky kept him company during the longs darks nights."

"A loophole," Arcturus realised and instead of being angry the House-elves had found a way to disobey his orders, he couldn't help but be grateful for it as it meant at least someone had tried to look out for his grandson and kept him alive. "You looked after him just enough that it wouldn't interfere with his upbringing but would still keep him remotely healthy."

"Dinky is sorry, Master. I shall punish myself immediately," the pathetic little elf rose to her feet.

"No," almost without truly thinking about it, Arcturus ordered her to stop and he momentarily pondered his own thoughtless reaction before shaking it off. "You are not to punish yourself for doing what you could to help him."

He cleared his throat. "If any of the Black elves suspect mistreatment in any of the descendants, they are to take immediately action and inform the Head of House no matter the hour."

"Y-yes Master," Dinky bowed low again, clearly surprised by his behaviour but not brave enough to question it.

"Tell me, Dinky. You said you and Tuffy helped him, but I do not recall one named Tuffy in my service?"

"Tuffy died many years ago, Sir."

"It couldn't have been that many years if he helped take care of Sirius," vaguely remembering a young house-elf that had been accidentally killed due to a mistake came to mind. "Is that the elf that was mistaken for an assassin and Orion killed accidentally?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

The hesitant tone in the elf's voice rose Arcturus' suspicion and he only hesitated for a moment before pointing it out. "You seem to be of another mind as to what happened to the elf, tell me."

Clearly recognising the underlying order for what it was, Dinky straightened. "Tuffy was keeping young Master Sirius company after he'd been disciplined by Master Orion and Mistress Walburga for crying when they entered his bedroom unexpectedly and found him there. They punished Tuffy for being there when they had not ordered him to and he died during the punishment."

"What did they do to him that could kill a young house-elf like that?" Arcturus frowned as while it wasn't unusual to punish a house-elf after disobeying orders, the creatures were remarkably resilient.

"Dinky does not know, Master Sirius never spoke of it and ordered Dinky to stay away after Tuffy died but forbade Dinky from punishing herself whenever she disobeyed that order."

"Sirius forbade you from helping him, yet you disobeyed anyway?" A pang of sadness settled in Arcturus already weary heart at learning his grandson had clearly been present for the house-elf's murder and although he didn't really care about the elf in question, he had come to realise the boy's soft heart would have taken it harshly.

"Yes, Sir. Master Sirius needed help but after that incident and the next, began to truly hide the lingering marks of his...discipline."

"You mean the marks of his abuse and torture," Arcturus snapped before he could stop himself, aware the elf wasn't the one at fault here. "What's this next incident you mentioned?"

"Master Sirius ran away mere hours after Tuffy died but Master Orion found him quickly again in the company of a werewolf."

As the little house-elf told him about how they'd locked his grandson into a small cage to witness the werewolf transform and slaughter a bunch of Muggles, Arcturus' anger spiked enough that the glass in his hand broke and the small elf jumped in fright before rushing forward to clean it up.

Letting her do so without comment, Arcturus took the moment to compose himself again. "I want to see each and every memory you have of taking care of Sirius and you are to leave nothing out, you hear me?"

"Yes, Master," Dinky bowed her head as Arcturus removed the memories from her and placed them in the Pensieve, but didn't dive in straight away as he found himself dreading what he'd face.

"How long did you take care of him?"

"Until the day he went to Hogwarts, Master. After that Tiffy took over as Dinky was needed here more."

"Tiffy..." linking the name to the small house-elf in James Potter's memories, he nodded. "Where is this House-elf now?"

"Dinky does not know, Sir. But Dinky could find out?"

"No...why do you think she is helping him?" Swirling his wand over the memories in the Pensieve, Arcturus voiced one of his concerns to the small house-elf. He could understand why his own elves would feel obligated to look after his grandson as he was the Heir to the House, but he couldn't figure out what the unrelated elf hoped to gain from aiding him.

"Sir?"

"What does she hope to gain by taking care of him? Does she hope to become a Black elf?"

"No, Sir. Tiffy cares for Master Sirius because he is kind, gentle and generous. Tiffy is nots the only House-elf to care about Master, though Dinky knows she is the one little Master trusts the most."

"I see," he found it hard to imagine anyone could help another just because they cared, but the young Potter's memories had showed him it was indeed possible.

He glanced at the letter he was still holding and placed it back on the table. "Hand that back over to me once I've resurfaced from these memories."

It only took fifteen minutes for Arcturus to resurface and he blindly accepted the trash-can Dinky was holding up, pride not keeping him from throwing up this time as he'd viewed the elf's memories of treating wounds on a body much too small to ever be covered in such marks.

He didn't acknowledge the elf cleaning up the mess he'd made but instead rinsed his mouth with the glass of water that had been placed before him.

Placing it back down, he looked down at the letter placed in his hand and after taking a large gulp of his Fire Whiskey, he opened it:

"Lord Black,

I apologise for not having brought this to your attention a long time ago, but to be frank, I believed you to be just as bad as the rest of the Black lot and perhaps even supporting the treatment.

I know now that this is not the case and father informed us of your decision and I wish to thank you for accepting our wish to make Sirius an official member of our family and letting him live with us.

I also know that you told my father that you would take action after what you've learned and forgive me if I speak out of turn, but I am not quite convinced that you can.

I have witnessed what they've done to Sirius for the last five years; stood by helplessly for the most part until now and I refuse to do so any longer.

I am quite sure you will have been informed of the numerous pranks we have pulled over the years and some of the things we've developed in that time.

Not all of the things we've developed have been meant for the public, some of which I am fairly sure you are aware of now, and one of those things I believe will be of use now.

After the Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade, Sirius and I developed a spell, a curse really. It's a bit of a long story that I will not bother you with right now but to be short we developed it with the general idea that if someone is thrown into Azkaban, they will be put under this curse as Dementors do not seem to frighten Death Eaters at all and this might.

The simple description of what the spell does is that it lets the one it is cast on relive what they've done to their victims in detail, as if their actions are done to themselves...over and over again each time they fall asleep and it lasts until the day they feel genuine remorse for what they've done.

I do not know what you have in mind as a punishment for them, or if you are even interested in using it in the first place, but I've placed the curse upon the envelope. Don't worry, it will only activate upon being touched by the magical signatures of one Walburga and Orion Black, I made sure of that and one of your House-elves will be able to verify it.

Make them pay for what they did to my brother,

Sincerely,

James Potter.

Ps: Sirius doesn't know I've done this and I would appreciate if you didn't tell him as I know he's too kind-hearted to ever even think of actually using this to make those who hurt him pay."

Eying the envelope a little unsettled, he placed it down on the table, though he was aware Dinky wouldn't have been able to hand it to him if it had been harmful to him.

"That is quite a spell to develop," he muttered and wondered if Charlus knew his son was capable of feeling such hatred and cruelty, though he couldn't fault the boy for he was sorely tempted to use it. "Send them in."

Folding the letter, he placed it in one of his drawers, but left the envelope on the table for now as he wasn't quite sure what to do with it yet.

"Father," Orion entered first, bowing lightly to him as he strode into the room and Arcturus was surprised to see several bruises littering the man's face and his wife wasn't faring much better.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he retook his seat by the fire to fight off the chill moving from the chair had given him and Orion and Walburga took a seat across of him.

"A prank played by Sirius, he will be punished for it soon enough," Orion dismissed his injuries.

"What kind of prank?"

"He apparently thought it would be fun to try and blow up the study," Walburga sneered and Arcturus had to force himself to keep his expression neutral at how they twisted events to make it seem like his grandson was the one in the wrong and wondered how often he had fallen for it, simply accepting what they told him to be true.

If Charlus hadn't come to him, he probably would have swallowed their words without question and maybe even seen fit to set a punishment on the boy himself for his lack of respect to the old ancestral house of the Blacks.

Too often he had simply acted without seeing both sides of the story as he had never once asked Sirius why his parents were angry with him again and the boy wouldn't have offered anything, probably believing him to be just as bad as his parents were.

It was with pain in his heart that he had to admit that he had never noticed anything off about the boy. Sure, he was quiet and withdrawn and he had worried if he would be cut out of the right wood to be Lord one day.

The boy had been fully submerged in reading all kinds of books, rarely vocal or displaying interest in anything else and Arcturus had had difficulties linking his quiet grandson with the boy Horace Slughorn animatedly described on his visits or even seen for himself in James Potter's memories.

He wondered what kind of boy his grandson might have been around him, if he himself had shown more interest or noticed what was wrong and loathed himself for not having a clue as to what the boy had been going through.

As his son and Walburga spoke of the damage the boy had done, it came to him that neither of them believed him to be aware of the truth and he wondered where they thought the boy had gone.

"It is funny," he waited a moment so that he would have their full attention. "That your story of Sirius playing a prank, does not match at all with the story I have been told."

"The brat came here?" Orion growled as he made to rise to his feet but a quick sweep from Arcturus' wand kept them both in their seat.

"No, Charlus Potter did and he had quite the tale to tell. Tell me, son, how it can be that my grandson, the Heir to the House of Black, showed up at their doorstep in a bloody mess?"

Walburga and Orion shared a startled look before Orion's dark eyes narrowed. "What lies has the boy told them now?"

"The boy has told them nothing," Arcturus said. "His body, however, did. Tell me, if I were to take your magical signatures, would I be able to trace them back to the marks imprinted on his skin?"

Orion flinched as Arcturus' voice took on a hint of anger, but Walburga waved him off.

"I don't know what the boy has done to himself, but I can assure you we had nothing to do with it."

"No? Then why does the memory Charlus took from him say differently?" He tapped the Pensieve to raise images of that night up, showing Orion and Walburga as they tortured the boy.

"There is nothing wrong with a hard hand in a disobedient child's upbringing, Father. Grandfather did the same to us when the situation called for it, as did you," Orion downplayed the scene.

"My father made you stand in the corner with a Full Body Bind curse placed upon you, denied you supper or hit you with a stinging curse if you were completely out of line," Arcturus growled. "Never once has either he or I raised a wand at any of the children to cause lasting harm."

Walburga made a disgusted sound but quickly snapped her jaws together when Arcturus glared at her. "Discipline leaves a mark for a few hours, perhaps some days, but never scars. The boy's back is covered in whip marks clearly made by Dark Magic."

"The boy is exaggerating," Orion sneered. "Those marks look worse than they truly are."

"Do they? Because James Potter's memories say otherwise. I've seen what they looked like when they were fresh at the beginning of his third year."

"Potter's memory?" His son's voice suddenly didn't sound so confident any more. "What would that blood traitor know?"

"It surprises you that Sirius' friends learned of what you were doing to him? They've known for years and have been trying to take care of him. Their only mistake is that they've never come to me."

"Come to you? For what?" Orion seemed genuinely confused. "Since when does the Head of House interfere with the upbringing of his descendants?"

"When they are being abused by their caretakers, they do," Arcturus snapped. "Did you truly, for even one moment believe I would ever accept this...this mutilation of my Heir...of any child descending from my line?!"

"We have only been trying to get him in line and behaving like a proper Black should," Walburga protested.

"There is a difference between putting someone in their place and torturing them, yes, torturing them. Because that is what you have been doing to your son, to my grandson. Purely and deliberately torturing him!" Arcturus was well aware that he was losing his temper fast, but his blood was boiling at how the two were dismissing everything they'd done to an innocent child.

"The boy is wrong, has been since birth," Walburga swallowed. "I knew something was wrong with him the moment I saw him and I've tried to raise him properly, but he is just touched in the head."

"Is he now, because from my point of view, he is not the one touched in the head," Arcturus barked. "But I can see now that no matter what I say, you do not seem to think you were in the wrong."

"Father?" Orion swallowed thickly as Arcturus rose to his feet. "If our methods displease you as such, we will of course change them."

"It is too late for that as you will no longer be in charge of him. The boy will be staying with the Potters until he is of age and then find a place of his own, never to return to Grimmauld Place."

"Very well, Sir," Walburga nodded. "It might be for the best. You shall see that Regulus is a fine boy with his head set on straight and has his priorities right. He will make for a much better Heir than that disgrace would ever be."

"You are misunderstanding me. I said Sirius will be living with the Potters, I have not made one mentioning of him no longer being my Heir," Arcturus took pleasure in the shock that crossed over both of their expressions.

"You can't mean that...Father, the Potters are blood traitors of the worst kind! They will fill that boy's head with even more preposterous ideas than it already is! The House of Black would fall if he were to ever become Lord after my death."

"Oh no, you need not to worry about that," Arcturus picked up his glass and took a sip from it as he looked down at his son and the man's wife. "It is highly likely he will lead the House of Black to its downfall after my death, but that is not something you will need to be concerned about as you will no longer have any control."

"What?"

"You, Orion Black, are disowned as my first Heir from this moment forth, Sirius having been given your place. You will be placed under strict restrictions. Neither you nor your wife will be able to make any decision involving either the family or your children and all of your finances will be going through me. Regulus will come here affective immediately and only if I've seen he is treated normally, you may take custody of him again, not a moment before."

"You cannot do that," Walburga shrieked but Arcturus only raised a hand to quiet her down again, not in the mood for one of her famous shouting sessions.

"I can, I have and so shall it be," Arcturus glared at her. "And these restrictions will remain in place for as long as I see fit."

Both were trembling in their seats but remained silent as Arcturus used his powers as their Head of House to keep them in line. "It is only in my deepest regret that I was not aware of this situation sooner and took control before. It will not happen again. You are dismissed."

Orion stiffly rose to his feet, though Arcturus did not release Walburga's voice and watched steely-eyed as Orion led his wife away without another word.

"Dinky, prepare one of the guest rooms for Regulus. He will be staying here for some time," Arcturus ran a hand over his face tiredly and accepted the glass the elf handed him. "And have one of the other elves pick him up before his parents arrive home. Make it two so that another can pack his belongings."

"Yes, Sir."

As the little elf hurried to do as he ordered, Arcturus sank back in his chair and downed the glass of FireWhisky before staring down at the Pensieve still swirling with memories, freezing it on an image of a younger Sirius smiling up at James Potter despite his bruise-covered face.

"I am sorry for failing you, my child..." he muttered as he reached out to touch the image but paused just above it, aware he didn't have the right to reach out now when he'd never done so before. "I hope you will find the family you have been denied in your new home and will one day be able to forgive me for failing you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can either take out James' pawn, or I can make a run for the finish and win," Charlus pondered thoughtfully, looking at the two teenagers sprawled out across of him from under his thick glasses. "Choices...choices."

"Dad! Just finish it already," James whined as Sirius grinned, shifting slightly on the ground to get more comfortable.

"Just make your move," Dorea sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What do you think, Siri?" Charlus waited patiently until slightly drowsy grey eyes looked up to him.

"I guess it depends," he stretched out a little from his curled-up position, tensing slightly as he stretched too far, before curling up again. The dark purple bruises on his face and neck stood out sharply against his too pale skin; but Charlus was relieved they would be completely gone by the time school started again, but there was a teasing smile on his lips. "Do you want to keep on tormenting him, or not?"

Chuckling, Charlus brought home his last pawn, ending the game.

"Now that that torment is over, I think it is time for a nice cup of hot chocolate," Dorea decided as she rose to her feet. "James, why don't you take Sirius outside so you can both get some fresh air and your father and I will meet you there with the hot chocolate?"

"Will that hot chocolate include apple pie?" James asked hopefully as he straightened.

"I'll see what I can do," Charlus laughed as James cheered and helped Sirius up. "The front steps are heated so you do not need to bother with coats."

He watched the two slowly make their way towards the front door before following his wife towards the kitchen.

"That is cheating," he chuckled as two of the House-elves had already prepared hot chocolate and four slices of apple pie.

"I never said I would make it, just that I would get it," Dorea smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you Kirry. Would you make sure the boys get an extra big piece?"

"Of course, Mistress," Kirry smiled. "Do you wish me to add Master Sirius' potions to his piece of pie?"

"No, I will take them separately. We wouldn't want him to start associating nice things with awful ones," Dorea made her way to the cupboard to select several bottles of potions.

"How do you think he is doing?" Charlus watched her place five potions on the tray.

"His injuries are healing; slowly, but they are finally starting to show signs of healing," Dorea sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "The only thing truly worrying me are his feet. They aren't showing any sign of healing or even closing yet, despite all my efforts. I'm not quite sure how he's going to be able to walk around on them all day at school."

"We still have two weeks and the woollen socks you found for him seem to help with the pain of moving around," Charlus smiled. "Soon they'll be making their own socks, if they keep up with practising the way they are."

"It's not like they can do much else at the moment. Sirius can't walk so he's spending most of his time either reading or learning how to knit and aside from occasionally being chased onto the Quidditch pitch, James has been at his side constantly."

"True," Charlus ran a hand through his hair. "But I more meant how he was doing, mentally. He doesn't seem to be overly emotional as I'd expected at all."

"It's only been a week. He has fifteen years of trauma to work through, that doesn't just disappear or show up clearly in such a short time. Not with the upbringing he's had," Dorea sighed and put the rest of the potions away again. "He is remarkably resilient despite all he's gone through and he has James at his side. I think he will be all right."

"I know, I just want him to be happy and safe. Seeing him like this, it's just wrong. That boy should be running around with James, being foolish with his healing wounds. Not know exactly how to move to prevent them from pulling too much. I just want to keep him safe and protect him," Charlus admitted.

"You are...Charlus?"

Charlus turned as he felt the wards being breached at the same time James' panicked voice called for him and wasn't quite sure how he had crossed the house in time to be at his children's side even before Walburga and Orion Black materialised completely; their despicable House-elf at their side.

"You are not welcome here," he growled as he drew his wand, not even bothering to wait and see if they had their own pulled.

"We will leave as soon as we have our son back," Orion looked down at him in clear distaste. "Come here, boy."

Charlus more felt that saw James move. "Over my dead body, Sirius isn't going anywhere with the likes of you!"

"Watch your tongue, insolent brat. You should teach your offspring manners, Potter," Walburga spat.

"His manners are fine to those who deserve it. And he is right, Sirius isn't going anywhere."

"Uncle Charlus...I don't want to cause..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, son," Charlus cut him off while grabbing a hold of him as the boy swayed unsteadily, pulling him into his side to both shield him and keep his weight off his feet as much as he could. "You are right where you belong."

"Lord Black ordered his return to his home," Orion sneered, pure revolting disgust in his eyes as he stared at them.

"He already is with his family," James flanked Sirius' other side, wand held steadily.

"Keep your mouth shut and stay out of our family business, come here, boy or I will make you!" Walburga snapped.

"How dare you come to our house and threaten our children," Dorea brushed past them to stand before Walburga. "You are not welcome here."

"Your children," Walburga spat, looking down at Dorea. "Child of filth and disgrace, you mean. What else could I expect of a blood traitor such as you?"

"And proud of it," Dorea stared Walburga down unimpressed. "Now you can either leave on your own to never come back, or we will make you do so."

"I think you are severely underestimating us," Orion swirled his wand between his fingers threateningly and Charlus felt Sirius tense at his side so he tightened his hold to reassure him he wasn't going anywhere.

"Or you us. What makes you think I would ever leave a child with child abusers such as you?" Charlus calmly said, refusing to let himself be riled up.

"What makes you think you have any right to speak to me like this," Walburga shrieked. "I am the Matriarch of the House of Black!"

"Like we care. You are just a sick psychopathic lunatic," James spat.

"How dare you..." Walburga raised her wand, but before Charlus or Dorea could react, the wand caught on fire and she screamed as it exploded in her hand.

"Stay away from him," Sirius' voice was soft, but so sharp that Charlus felt cold sweat run down his spine at the cold anger in it.

"How dare you attack your mother like that," Orion growled.

"That banshee is not my mother," Sirius said, shifting away from Charlus to stand on his own feet, though he didn't shrug off Charlus' strong grip on his arm.

"You disgraceful abomination," Walburga shrieked, making Charlus' blood boil as he remembered the words carved into the dark-haired boy's skin, but Sirius didn't give any sign of distress as she shrieked at him.

"Enough!" Orion cut Walburga off. "You are my son and will learn your place. Come here!"

"I am not your dog and I am certainly no child of yours," Sirius growled.

"I've had enough of this," Walburga ground her teeth. "I will not tolerate such talk to your father. You are coming home with us, right now."

"Grimmauld Place is not my home, it is a prison. My home is standing right beside me and you will not harm him."

The venom in the words didn't really surprise Charlus as he had already come to realise just how close his two boys were and he also wasn't really surprised Sirius would not stand up for himself, but would do so for someone he cared about.

It was the magic beginning to radiate around Sirius that did surprise him as although he knew the boy was talented, he had never seen such raw power before.

"You heard him, you are not welcome here," James stepped to Sirius' side, taking his hand and Charlus was shocked as a wave of pure magic burst from them the moment their hands found each other.

Charlus had heard of magical connections being made in old times, but they were the talk of legends as such a connection was both dangerous and almost impossible to form because your hearts and souls had to become one during it.

But James and Sirius seemed to form the connection instinctively; their magic combining effortlessly and for the first time Charlus truly understood what Moody had meant when he told him the boys were as one as he was no longer able to distinguish one magical signature from the other.

His wife's eyes met him; awe and worry written all over them as both boys seem to glow with magic; Orion and Walburga screamed as the sheer combined power of the boys hit them and it was both amazing and terrifying to witness both Blacks and their elf being forced out of their wards by the mere force of their combined magic alone.

Almost the moment they disappeared, the connection faded again and Charlus could feel Sirius tremble against his side, making him realise he was still holding onto him tightly and quickly loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry," Sirius murmured, looking down as he bit his lip. "I shouldn't have..."

"You have nothing to apologise for," James pulled him out of Charlus' hold and into his arms, holding him tightly. "You are my home, too."

"It's not my place to..."

"It is," James cut him off. "This is our home and we will fight to defend it. It's what you do when you love someone."

"I don't think I know how to," Sirius' voice was barely above a whisper as his fingers curled into James' shirt and Charlus' heart broke at the pain and fear in it, but James only tightened his hold on his brother.

"Of course you do, you have always known. From the moment we met, you have been protecting and taking care of us. Keeping Remus' secret; even from me because you knew it wasn't yours to tell, having our backs when we run into trouble, protecting us at Hogsmeade, making sure Remus and I don't forget to eat, helping Peter with his homework until the late hours of the night...that are things you do when you love someone," James' voice stocked momentarily. "You have always known how to love, even if you might not have recognised you did so."

"And we love you; me most of all. You are my brother and my best friend and no force on earth or Muggles so called heaven can stop me from doing so," as he softly rubbed Sirius' back, Charlus was unable to stand by another moment longer and stepped forward to wrap his arms around both boys.

"Can stop us. You are our son and this is where you belong," he firmly said as he pulled both boys against him without breaking their own embrace and he smiled as Dorea stepped up from the other side, effectively forming a circle around them.

"This is our family and anyone who tries to get to one of us, will have to face the others," she softly said, dropping a kiss in both boys' hair.

Charlus wasn't sure how long they stood there as they held their sons, but eventually Sirius' trembling stopped and he pulled back when James shifted.

"Thank you," a small watery smile lightened Sirius' red-rimmed eyes; still holding a hint of the magic displayed earlier and Charlus smiled as he brushed the tears left on the boys face away.

"Anything for our children. Let's get inside; I believe there was a cup of hot chocolate waiting for us all."

"What if they come back?" Sirius asked softly and Charlus wasn't entirely surprised to see his sons still holding hands tightly, despite having separated.

"They can't. When the two of you pushed them out, you effectively warned the wards that they are enemies so they can't return without permission again," Charlus could see that didn't truly assure Sirius as much as it should and he smiled sadly. "Tell you what, why don't I show you our wards properly later so that you can personally add their magical signatures to be rejected? I should teach you about our warding anyway so if Dorea doesn't find it too straining for you, we can look over that this afternoon as well."

"Make that tomorrow, Dad. Remus is coming over around four and he is already going to have a coronary when he sees him like this, let alone when he's bone tired and ready to fall over," James teased Sirius as he nudged him. "Besides, his feet are bleeding again so Mum won't let him walk anywhere any more today."

Sirius groaned as he looked down and Charlus was sad to see the bandages were soaked through at multiple places.

"Right, couch it is. I will re-bandage your feet after you've had your potions and no magic any more today after that display, so any lessons will have to wait until tomorrow. But you can show him the wards in place while he's sitting down," Dorea brushed a hand over Sirius' cheek. "And I will inform the House-elves that no elves not belonging to the Potter household are allowed entrance without our permission either. I don't know how that thing could enter the wards like that, but it will not happen again."

"I'm sorry to be causing so much trouble," Sirius bit his lip.

"Nonsense, you are not causing trouble at all. And it is a good thing we learned about this hole in our security now and not when under attack so we can take care of the problem now," Charlus ruffled his hair. "Now let us go inside before that hot chocolate gets cold, James?"

"I've got him."

Sirius sighed but didn't protest as James lifted him up, clearly more worn out than he would like to admit as he simply rested his head against James' shoulder as he carried him to the couch.

"Drink these first, honey," the House-elves had kept the hot chocolate warm and it was waiting for them when they arrived in the living room, along with the apple pie and the potions Dorea had readied for Sirius.

As Sirius took the potions, Charlus' eye fell onto a dark spot on his forearm.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Reaching for the spot, Charlus hovered just above it as he didn't want to hurt him more and Sirius looked down confused.

"I don't think so," pulling his sleeve up, he quietly admitted, "It is kind of hard to tell with all those potions in my system."

"Let me see," Dorea frowned as she looked at the mark, lightly brushing her fingers over it. "That's an odd injury...how...oh," his wife glanced back at him, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Leaning in for a better look, Charlus frowned as the Potter crest was clearly imprinted in the boys arm deeply enough to draw blood. "How did you get that?"

"Your ring," James swallowed. "That is where you were holding onto him. Your ring must have been turned with your movements and dug into his skin."

Glancing down at his right hand, Charlus was aghast James was right and his Head of House ring had indeed gotten twisted to the inside of his hand. "Oh Merlin...I hurt you."

"It was an accident and to be honest, I didn't even notice it," Sirius immediately tried to comfort him, but Charlus shook his head horrified, unable to look away from the red mark he had caused.

"I hurt you...I.."

"It's all right, Uncle Charlus," Sirius shifted forward to place his hand on Charlus' biceps. "It was an accident. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

But Charlus hardly even heard him as all he could see before his eyes were that mark and the frightful bundle Sirius had been when he had reached for him a week before and although his mind knew it was a completely different situation; his heart screamed at him that he had hurt one of his boys.

"Will it scar?" James asked as he checked the injury for himself.

"Probably. There is so much residential dark magic lingering in my body that any new injury I gain won't really heal magically either," Sirius didn't seem overly concerned, but Charlus felt sick to his stomach at the realisation the mark would likely be permanent.

"Well, now no one can deny you to be a part of the Potter family," James teased and Sirius laughed.

"It's one scar I won't mind having."

His face must have shown his devastation, because Sirius glanced at James hesitantly before a small smile crossed his lips at the other's small nod but Charlus couldn't bring himself to be suspicious of them as he kept seeing the reddish skin even after Dorea covered it up with a bandage.

"Oh..." Dorea suddenly burst out in laughter and appalled Charlus looked up to her, unable to believe she'd find any of this funny when he caught sight of himself in the mirror behind her.

"What in Merlin's..." his normally black greyish hair was suddenly light purple in colour and the stubble on his unshaven chin a hideously bright orange.

He stared at his own reflection in shock for a several moments, watching as the colours slowly changed from purple and orange to red and yellow and he realised Sirius had done this.

He still felt guilty for hurting the boy, no matter how accidental it might have been, but the sight of a broken and terrified child was immediately replaced by one of the bright and cheerful boy he had gotten to know and love and his heart suddenly felt a lot lighter.

Because that frightened boy he had been seeing over and over again in his mind would never have dared to retaliate for accidentally hurting him, he would have cowered and hid before the man who had hurt him and Charlus hadn't even realised he had been terrified Sirius would fear him until now.

But by pulling this prank on him, Sirius was showing him that he wasn't afraid of him; that he actually trusted him not to hurt him in return and that knowledge warmed Charlus' heart and chased away the sorrow that had taken hold there.

So it was with a calm smile that he turned his attention back to his sons; meeting the dare in Sirius' warm grey eyes steadily and spotting James' nervous one before sticking out his tongue playfully.

The transformation was immediate as a brilliant smile appeared on Sirius' face, making the bruises seem small in comparison and Charlus leaned forward to ruffle both of their hair lovingly as James laughed.

Dorea was trying and failing miserably not to laugh so Charlus grinned at her, making her burst out in laughter once more as his facial hair changed colour again.

He wasn't sure how long this prank would last, but found that he didn't care and would gladly walk around like this for all to see forever, just because Sirius had been the one to do this to him.

And it took all of his willpower to not burst out into laughter himself when Remus was dropped off by his parents' hours later as the two stared at him in utter shock while Remus had to fight laughter himself.

"The boys are in the living room," his bright mood dimmed slightly as Remus blinked surprised, reminding him that when he'd gone to speak to the boy's parents he had relied Sirius' request to keep it from him and they had clearly honoured it.

"Sirius managed to make it?" He looked so happy that Charlus couldn't not warn him about Sirius' appearance at least a little and held up a hand as he made a move to enter.

"I will let him tell you what happened, but try to be gentle with him as he's had it rough. And just so you know, he doesn't look like it, but he will be all right," of that Charlus was sure now.

The sandy-haired boy shot him a confused but mostly worried look so Charlus moved aside so he could go see his friend for himself.

"Is it truly still that bad?" Hope Lupin bit her lip as she watched her son disappear.

"The bruises are the most noticeable and look horrible, but he says he hardly feels them," Charlus told her honestly before smiling as he caught them both eyeing him curiously. "Sorry for my appearance, but I am being paid back for hurting Sirius."

"Hurting...how?" Hope's eyes flashed dangerously so Charlus automatically held up his hands in defence as he realised his wording was rather poor.

"It was accidental. Walburga and Orion Black showed up earlier today and I was holding onto him while they were here; too tightly it turned out as my Head of House ring has been imprinted into his arm," he told them truthfully. "I feel horrible about it, but Sirius said it was an accident and has pulled this prank on me in retaliation."

"He pulled this prank on you?" Understanding flooded through both of them and Charlus wasn't surprised to see a relieved smile on Hope's face as he had learned the woman was very fond of Sirius as well.

"Do you think we could see him? Just to see for ourselves that he is all right?" She asked and Charlus immediately berated himself for not having offered himself.

"Of course, I'm sure he will be happy to see you," leading the way, he paused just before they reached the living room. "I'll warn you once more, just in case. He can't really walk as his feet are severely damaged so please don't let him stand or walk around, but his other injuries are healing well and the bruises will have disappeared by the time they boys have to return to Hogwarts."

Both visibly braced themselves before Charlus opened the door but neither could entirely prevent a small gasp from escaping as they caught sight of Sirius.

Charlus was relieved to see the boy was still curled up on the corner of the couch against James, though now Remus was sitting near his feet, looking torn between wanting to pull Sirius into a hug or cover him in cotton wool as they were talking quietly, but all three looked up at the sound.

"Oh dear," Hope moved forward, only hesitating briefly before she gently pulled Sirius into a hug, reaching out to brush a finger over his cheek carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, Auntie Hope," Sirius' smile was gentle. "Thank you for that, by the way. Maybe now your mother hen of a son will see I won't break and actually give me a hug, too."

"You're an idiot," Remus sniffed but leaned over to pull his friend into a hug that was happily returned.

"He's our idiot, though. And ours to keep forever," James chuckled as Sirius leaned back against him.

"Truly?" Remus sounded impossibly hopeful as he looked at his two friends, one hand folded around those of his friends seemingly automatically.

"Truly. I officially adopted him into the family on Christmas morning and he is here to stay. Even Arcturus Black gave his blessing."

"Christmas...when exactly did you run away?"

"Christmas eve."

"That's a week ago! What happened?" As Sirius and James told him the short version of what had happened, clearly omitting most of the more horrible details for the moment, Charlus once more hated himself for not having taken his son more serious before so he could have rescued the boy before it ever got this far.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Remus' grip on his friends' hands tightened.

"There was nothing you could have done anyway and you were so looking forward to that literature conference...I didn't want to be the one to ruin that for you," Sirius admitted.

"Merlin, you truly are an idiot, Siri," Remus shook his head disbelievingly, but smiled sadly and although Charlus was sure the other would have something to say about how Sirius would feel about not being informed of something like that later, for now he was glad the other didn't comment right now.

Sirius had enough going on as it was and it had been kept from him with the best intentions.

He smiled as his wife appeared with drinks, greeting the Lupins friendly and leaned back in his seat as he watched them all interact, finding that he couldn't be more proud of his boys than he already was as they truly had found themselves a precious little family worth fighting for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, only one more chapter to go after this and then we'll have reached the end. 
> 
> People have been asking me to add some kind of personal note to these, but I usually can't think of anything interesting to write. But now I do...I'm going to the movies this afternoon; finally going to see Rogue One; A Star Wars story.   
> And it's got absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter; but my little fandom heart dabbles in multiple worlds.   
> Anyway, personal note done. Hope you're all happy with it :P And in case I forget; Merry Christmas and hopefully a very Happy New Year!

Remus smiled ruefully as Sirius grimaced at the vial he held out to him as he sat down beside him. "Present from James."

"Do I have to?" He pouted even as he accepted it.

"You do if you don't want your feet to start hurting again," Remus watched him uncork it and quickly swallow the contents.

"Why do these things not work properly any more if you give it a nice taste?" Sirius blinked as Remus held up a piece of chocolate. "Do you have enough for yourself?"

"Just take the chocolate, Siri," rolling his eyes, Remus pressed the piece into his friend's hand, watching critically until he put it into his mouth.

"You are honestly even worse than James when it comes to mothering me, you know that, right?" But as Sirius leaned in to nudge him gently, Remus knew he didn't mind at all.

"Takes one to know one," he shot back playfully and pulled Sirius against his side for a semi-hug. "How are they doing right now?"

"I'm considering skipping Care this afternoon."

Remus winced as Sirius rarely skipped class if he didn't have to and the admission told him his feet were hurting pretty badly. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'm not an invalid, you know? And you really need to follow Care. They'll deal with Bowtruckles today."

"So? You can probably tell me all about them as easy as Professor Kettleburn," Remus shrugged, smiling as Sirius shifted to get more comfortable against his side, legs stretched out over the mostly empty bench as he was still slightly too short to reach the other side.

"But then you would miss these cute fellows," Sirius chuckled. "Just don't make them mad or go near their home trees and you'd be fine."

"Yes, they sound lovely," Remus remarked dryly. "Want me to bring one with me for you?"

"I don't think James would be overly happy if I were to keep a Bowtruckle as a pet," Sirius grinned. "But they look adorable and if you remember to offer it wood lice or fairy eggs if you want to take something from its tree, you won't have a problem."

"Right, thanks," smiling at the advice, Remus finished his sandwich even as Peter joined them.

"Hey guys," Peter grinned and placed something purple before Sirius on the table, making him sit up straight to pick the small purple box up to look at it properly.

"What's this?"

"Glacial Snow Flakes, fresh from the manufacturer. They are not actually on the market yet, but Mum gave them to me to try and as I know you love snowflakes, you should be the first to try them," Peter's reached below the table to pull Sirius' feet up onto his knees. "And keep those elevated before they'll hurt you even more."

"Sorry," shifting to accommodate to the new position, Sirius opened the package and shook three of the candies out before handing one over to both of them as well. "They are some sort of marshmallows, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are meant for the holiday season so they'll come out in autumn," Peter explained as they popped them into their mouths.

"Hmmm, they aren't as sweet as I imagined them to be, nice," Sirius smiled and Remus had to agree with him as the soft candy immediately melted on his tongue, leaving a fresh and slightly minty taste behind.

"They are good," he agreed and Peter's grin grew.

"I'll be sure to let Mum know you enjoy them; I think she's developing them with people like you in mind."

"I'm going to assume that was meant as some kind of twisted compliment and not feel insulted," Sirius laughed as Peter flushed. "I know what you meant, Pete, just teasing you."

"I know," Peter laughed as he looked down at Sirius' feet. "How are Remus' shoes working out for you?"

"They are much easier than mine and less tight," Sirius chuckled. "But shouldn't you be asking how his shoes are? We did more or less bully him out of his comfortable shoes, after all."

"I'm truly taking one for the team," Remus tried to sound resigned and sad about it, but was fairly sure he failed as both of the others laughed.

When James had approached him with a new pair of shoes just after the holidays, Remus had protested as he hadn't wanted anything new from his friends. But once James had explained that he intended to give Remus' worn out ones to Sirius as they were both bigger and less rigid for his injured feet, Remus had agreed immediately.

And although he wouldn't admit it readily, the new shoes were much nicer than his old ones had been and his feet fitted perfectly in the new pair, which made him think James had just been playing him.

But Sirius did wear his old ones and although normally too big for his much smaller feet; with the bandages and woollen socks he had to wear, they were a decent fit so Remus hadn't mentioned it.

"Sure, Rem. You should let James taste these, he'll love them," Sirius tried to hand the package back, but Peter shook his head.

"I've got another package. That one's for you."

"Thanks," Sirius smiled suddenly. "And there is mother hen number two."

As he pulled his pocket mirror from his robes it was trembling to indicate there was an incoming message and Sirius tapped it.

"Are you checking in on me, again?" Sirius teased as James' face appeared in the mirror, smiling sheepishly.

"Would you believe me if I said I was just checking in to say I'll be running a little late?"

"What did you do?" Remus laughed as he could see a large beard growing under James' chin even as he walked.

"I told Evans she looked very pretty today," James pouted.

"Why? And it looks like a Hair-Thickening Charm so Finite should work," Sirius eyed the beard.

"Didn't think of that," James slapped himself for the head and vanished the beard. "And I said it because she looked very pretty. Has her hair loose but with these little braids at the side and pulled back to hold it in place. But she thought I was teasing her and hexed me."

"You would think the girl would be able to accept a compliment," Sirius shook his head. "Will you make it here for lunch or do you want us to take something to you?"

"I'm on my way now so maybe we could meet up halfway as we've got Transfiguration before Care?"

"We'll be there. Oh, your love interest just entered and you are right, she does look pretty like that," Sirius' words made Remus turn around to see Evans enter the Great Hall. "She looks angry, though."

"How am I ever to get her to like me if she gets angry even when I try to give her a compliment?" James sighed dramatically.

"We'll work something out," Sirius promised. "To cheer you up, Peter's got a new candy for you to try out."

"Sweet," James gave them a little smile. "Meet me at the kitchen."

"What are we bringing food along for then?" Peter asked even as Sirius nodded and closed the connection.

"Because the elves are busy right now and we are not disturbing them for extra food," Sirius smiled as he put both the box of sweets and his mirror away while pulling his legs back and rising to his feet. "Let me throw this away and then we can go."

"Think James will ever get Evans to like him?" Peter softly asked as Sirius walked away from them.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem...oh no, Pete, get James," alarmed Remus got to his feet as he noticed the elderly woman marching up to Sirius and recognised her as Walburga Black.

"What's she doing here," Peter squeaked.

"Get James," Remus growled and Peter hurried off even as the woman began to scream at Sirius about how much of a blood traitor he was to their House.

Students watched both shocked and with morbid curiosity as the woman shouted obscenities at her son, though Sirius didn't seem at all shocked and Remus' heart sank as the other made no move to defend himself.

"Stains of dishonour! That is what you are. How dare you defile our grand ancestry like this, you abomination, scum of the earth. Your father and I will teach you your place!" Walburga shrieked, clearly intent to humiliate him as much as she could, but Sirius just stared at her unimpressed.

"Those filthy blood traitors and their filthy child will be put in their..." Remus wasn't the only one who blinked when she suddenly fell silent; though her mouth was still moving and her eyes widened as she realised it.

"Yeah, they aren't the filthy worthless dirt under my shoe, you are," Sirius calmly said, twirling his wand between his fingers. "And I do believe I have told you before that you are not my mother, so why don't you go scream to your son instead. I am sure he will be very happy to see you and have you yell at him. A simply delightful experience I have no interest of participating in as I would be ashamed to be associated with the likes of you."

Walburga's arms came up in a vulgar motion before she suddenly froze in place and bubbles began to come out of her mouth as she screamed silently.

"You should wash out your mouth for that as it's really not nice to talk badly about good people. And since the Potters are a billion times better than you could ever even hope to be, you might want to take an example out of them. And who knows, maybe the bubbles will even clean up some of your own filth while they are at it," Walburga's entire face was murderous as she stared Sirius down, but he clearly wasn't impressed and Remus watched in awe as he calmly picked up his bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he turned back to her and a small sweep of his wand threw her into the wall behind her, holding her in place. "Ever come near my family again, threaten them...or even look at them wrongly and I will make you pay."

Sirius' smile was terrifying as he let her drop to the ground and towered over her despite his small stature as he summoned her wand from her. "And share that information with your son and husband as the same goes for them. Either of them comes near them and I will tear them apart. That is my only warning, Walburga."

He effortlessly blew up her wand before her eyes, letting the shattered remains drop onto the ground before her feet before turning away and calmly making his way to Remus while ignoring the stunned crowd around him.

"Let's go, it looks like we will disturb the kitchen after all."

Quickly grabbing his and Peter's bags, Remus followed after Sirius silently, still stunned by what had just happened.

They had just made it outside of the doors when Professor McGonagall turned the corner, clearly in a hurry, though she came to a surprised stop as she saw them.

"I was told to come to the Great Hall as soon as possible," she frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Professor. I just left a bit of a mess," Sirius calmly told her and she stepped forward to glance into the Great Hall; her eyes narrowing as she spotted the tangled mess Walburga still was on the ground.

"Your mother..."

"That banshee is not my mother, Professor, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to her as such. The Potters are my family," Sirius paused. "Actually, if needed, then I would be honoured if they would be the ones you'd write to about me as I've been living there since Christmas."

"You're living with the Potters?" For the first time in their time there, McGonagall truly looked speechless and if the situation hadn't been so shocking to begin with, Remus might have laughed.

"Since Christmas," Sirius confirmed.

"I wasn't aware of the change," McGonagall's eyes scanned Sirius closely and Remus got the impression she was checking him for injuries.

"I suppose it is not really important, though if Dumbledore had informed at least you, I might have been warned she was coming here and this could have been prevented."

"It would have been," McGonagall confirmed. "I would like to speak to you about your new residence soon."

"There isn't much to tell. That entire bigoted family is utterly insane and psychotic and I was absolutely done with the whole lot of them so I left. The Potters invited me to live with them so that's what I am doing."

Remus thought that was a rather basic summary of what had happened, but as he realised the crowd of students in the Great Hall were trying to listen in on the conversation, he didn't comment on it at all.

McGonagall seemed to realise that too and simply nodded. "Then I suppose I should remove her from the castle grounds before she bothers other students. I had no idea she would come trouble you while here to speak about you...about Mister Black's behaviour. Though I suspect he might have been instructed to behave as such. Regardless, I would still like to speak with you soon."

"I don't see why, Professor," Sirius frowned. "Since when is a child's residence of importance to a Head of House beyond the basic information?"

"Normally it is not," McGonagall admitted as her eyes travelled over Sirius once more. "You could say it would be because I am curious."

"I've just told you why I left that house, Professor, there is nothing to add that would be different when said in private," Sirius firmly said and McGonagall nodded.

"I see. I am sure you would understand if I am to contact the Potters to verify your story?"

"Be my guest," Sirius shrugged, turning just as Remus could hear faint footsteps hurrying their way and Sirius sighed. "If you would excuse me, I believe there is someone I have to intercept."

"Please do," McGonagall had clearly heard James' footsteps approach as well as she nodded. "I will make sure your – that she will know she is no longer welcome here."

"It's a shame you can't write to Arcturus Black," Remus muttered, flushing as McGonagall's sharp eyes pierced through him.

McGonagall looked thoughtfully. "I will see you at Transfiguration."

Nodding, Remus couldn't help but laugh as she swiftly walked into the Great Hall and raised her voice; causing multiple feet to hurry away and he turned to Sirius, but to his surprise the other was already near the end of the corridor.

Hurrying after him, he was just in time to see him pull an alarmed James into an unused classroom before the other could even open his mouth.

"What happened? Pete said it was an emergency," James looked winded but the alarmed look faded into one of relief as he examined Sirius.

"I did it," Sirius' voice was trembling. "I told her to go to hell without fear."

The laugh coming out of Sirius' throat bordered on hysterics. "I told her, James!"

To Remus' alarm he realised Sirius' entire being was trembling, but James smiled.

"See? I told you that you are stronger than you think."

"I was terrified, but when she started insulting you, Mum and Dad...I just reacted," trembling fingers dug into James' forearms, but neither boy seemed to realise and Remus wondered if Sirius was even aware that he had referred to the Potters as his parents.

"And as I stopped her, I realised she has no hold over me any more. I won't have to return there and she can't...I don't..." suddenly tears streamed down Sirius' cheeks even as James pulled him into an embrace and Remus felt his own throat close up as their friend seemed torn between laughing and crying.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his own arms around both of them and even Peter; who avoided hugs like the plague, joined into the embrace without hesitation.

"I don't have to be afraid of her any more," the words were whispered so softly that Remus wasn't entirely sure he hadn't just imagined them until James' grip tightened.

"You don't," he confirmed softly. "And I swear, I solemnly swear, that you are never returning to that hell-hole ever again."

The familiar vow brought a smile to Sirius' lips as he shifted, his tears finally drying as he nuzzled James' shoulder before resting his cheek there, his entire body relaxing even as he sobered.

"You'll get to spend the entire Easter holiday with your new family," Peter attempted to bring that smile back again, beaming as a tiny smile did form.

"Summer holiday. We'll be spending Easter here at Hogwarts as Mum and Dad have boring obligations that we really don't want to join," James seemed to realise what Peter had been trying to do and smiled. "But yeah, we will spend every holiday home with Mum and Dad after that and have Easter here together."

"I've never celebrated Easter before," Sirius admitted. "At Grimmauld Place it wasn't celebrated and the only supposed festivity occurring was to go to Grandfather's house for the two year annual gathering where all the relatives entered this biggest amount of bigotry contest of sorts."

"Then we will spend it here together," Remus decided. "What do you say, Pete?"

"We can paint eggs and look for them," Peter nodded.

"But you always go home for the holidays," Sirius frowned.

"I can't go home knowing that you've never had a real Easter before," Peter smiled. "All that chocolate heaven you have missed out on...I can't in good conscience let that continue for another year. Mum and Dad will understand."

"Then it's settled. We will celebrate our first Easter together here with our makeshift family," James squeezed Sirius' shoulders and looking up to him, Sirius smiled.

"I'd like that."

"You haven't got much choice," James laughed. "Even Peter is joining us this time, so you can't stay behind."

He touched the tag on Sirius' collar. "Besides, it's high time you truly realised this here means you are stuck with us forever."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Sirius reached up to fold his fingers around James' and Remus couldn't help but smile as he had begun to realise just how much comfort their friend drew out of the collar and tag.

Peter shook his head fondly as the two dark-haired boys simply stared at each other for a long moment; an entire conversation passing between them in silence before Sirius finally stepped away from James.

"So, what kind of Easter plans did you guys have?"

"We've just had Christmas. Easter is at least three months away," Remus protested.

"You can never start planning too early," James beamed as he threw his arm around Sirius and began to direct them towards the Transfiguration classroom. "You just wait and see. It'll be the best Easter ever!"

Sharing an amused look with Sirius as he chuckled, Remus and Peter followed after the two as James began to lay out his ideas, Peter piping up to add to them with Muggle traditions to make it the perfect Easter celebration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Minerva sat back in her chair as the connection with Potter Manor closed; a mixture of pride and grief battling for the upper hand inside of her.

How could she have missed so completely what had been going on with one of her own lions?

Sure, she had known Sirius didn't come from a loving home; he couldn't have since his views differed so much from his relatives and the way the Blacks were, but she hadn't given it much thought as he was both animated and mischievous and didn't seem the least bit unhappy at school.

It had crossed her mind several times that he might be abused or at the very least neglected as he was both smaller and thinner than one of his lineage should be, but that same sunny personality had made her believe she was just projecting things onto the boy based on what she was expecting to see.

But even in her wildest imagination, she would not have thought of abuse this severe, and she cursed herself for not paying closer attention to the boy as surely there had to have been more signs of it that she had simply overlooked.

The boy was without doubt one of the brightest and most talented students she had ever taught and even when not paying attention at all, he could answer each question thoughtlessly.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder how often she had given the boy detention for not paying attention in class where he wasn't actually bored, but in too much pain to listen.

Dorea hadn't offered to show her the injuries the boy had been left with over the years and Minerva hadn't dared to ask as it wasn't her place when she had failed to notice the abuse in the first place, but regardless, her mind was providing her with all sorts of images that left her feeling ill to the bone.

She supposed it was a comfort that she wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed just how horrible the young Black's home situation was, but it hardly brought her any consolation as guilt ate at her.

It was no surprise to her that Dorea didn't unfold the entire story to her as the woman wouldn't want to break his trust, but she had revealed enough to make Minerva understand perfectly why Sirius had denounced Walburga Black as his mother.

She hadn't thought a victim of abuse would ever stand up so thoroughly against his supposed caretaker when so many young ones shied away the moment they were faced with their abuses and felt pride sear through her as her young lion had done so, both publicly and openly.

Questioning some of the more trustworthy students had told her Walburga had done her best to belittle and humiliate him, but all of them had said how he'd just stared her down unimpressed until she'd begun to insult the Potters and somehow she was not surprised that was what had put him into motion as the boy was fiercely protective of the people he cared for.

And she blessed both the Potters and his friends for having his back as it was clear the three other Marauders had been taking care of him for years where the teachers had failed to even notice something was wrong.

Dorea had admitted that the boys hadn't discovered the severity of the abuse until their third year and she recalled how sick Sirius had been just after the start of the New Year.

It both pained and saddened her to know none of them had trusted her enough to come to her with what they'd learned and even Dorea's attempted comfort that they hadn't taken James' alarm seriously could not make her feel better about it.

All they had to go on was James' words while she herself interacted with the boys almost every day, yet none of them had ever spoken a word; still didn't.

Sirius had utterly downplayed the events that had led to him running away; and how terrified the boy must have been to run all the way from London to Corby.

She wondered if he had unconsciously used Apparition as even by broom it was a three hour travel and he had made the journey in almost the same time limit based upon what Dorea had said.

It wasn't unusual for a scared child to use accidental Apparition and she had no doubt that with how terrified Sirius must have been, he might have done so without even realising it, despite being a teenager, as his magic tried to get him to help and safety as soon as possible.

The revelation of their adopting the young boy into their family also explained why the lists now referred to him as Potter-Black and although she was shocked Dorea and Charlus would go that far for the boy, at the same time she couldn't help but be utterly grateful as it was clear they truly loved the boy and had given him a loving home.

Making a mental note to keep an close eye on the boy from now on and to inform the other teachers about the change of residence, she returned to the Floo and threw a new handful of Floo Powder into her fire as she sat before it. "Black Manor."

She waited patiently until one of the House-elves had warned Arcturus Black, taking a deep breath when the man arrived, taking a seat before the fire.

"Madam McGonagall, to what do I owe this call?"

"Lord Black," Minerva wondered how to best continue. "It has come to my attention today that your grandson moved in with the Potters this Christmas."

"What business is this of yours?" Arcturus raised an eyebrow as he stared her down and as always when dealing with a Black, Minerva felt her defences rise. But before she could say anything, Arcturus closed his eyes. "My apologies, I did not mean to say it like that, it has been a trying month. I am aware of the change, but do not understand why you are contacting me about this."

"I can imagine. Based on that information, I thought it might be wise to inform you Walburga Black came to the castle today."

"She what?!" Arcturus growled. "Why would you allow her access when I have explicitly told Dumbledore that any communication about my grandchildren is to go through me?"

"I was not made aware of that, so when Regulus Black misbehaved badly, I contacted his mother to come to Hogwarts. It is with my deepest regret that I have to admit that I played right into her hands with doing so as it enabled her to make contact with Sirius here."

"What did she do?" there was a surprising hint of alarm and fear in Arcturus' voice that made McGonagall swallow and she wondered how horrible the old man must feel, since Dorea had said he hadn't been aware of the abuse either.

"She yelled at him during lunch in a crowded Great Hall, clearly intent to hurt him. But from various eye witnesses, he just stared her down before silencing and immobilising her for insulting the Potter family. Actually spelled her to wash out her mouth with soap for her use of language while he was at it before he basically told her to go yell at her own son for he wouldn't want to be associated with the likes of her. After that he threatened her and left her while he went to rejoin his friends."

She watched bemused as Arcturus stared at her for a long moment as he progressed the information.

"He stood up against her and threatened her?" He sounded incredulous.

"Yes, I was surprised to learn about it as well. Though I regret that this situation could happen in the first place and have since made sure it cannot happen ever again."

"I am glad to hear that," Arcturus hesitated. "How is my grandson now?"

"Last I saw him, he was planning something with his friends so I fear for the relatively peace of the school. But he seemed all right," it was Minerva's turn to hesitate. "I will however be keeping a much closer eye on him to ensure he is all right and won't overdo things."

"It is hard to overdo things when you can barely move around after your parents tried to kill you."

McGonagall gasped and Arcturus seemed to realise he had revealed new information as his expression narrowed.

"What exactly did Dorea and Sirius tell you?"

"Sirius didn't tell me anything, just informed me that he is now living with the Potters and would appreciate it if they were the ones informed if I want to make a complaint about his behaviour. Dorea told me he was abused and alerted me to the injuries to his feet, she didn't mention they tried to kill him."

"Abuse is one worth for what they did to my grandson," Arcturus spat out and McGonagall dreaded what he might mean with that. "I will ensure they will not be able to contact my grandson in any way, though I would like to request they cannot do so through Regulus either."

"Regulus is still living with them?" It had not even crossed Minerva's mind that the youngest Black could have been abused as well and it both surprised and alarmed her to learn he was still living with them.

"He is currently staying at my house, but I am an old man," Arcturus didn't sound happy about it. "There is no evidence of them having ever laid a hand on the boy, his own memories confirming that much and as such I deemed it fit for him to return there by Easter."

"What makes you so sure they will not turn on him next now that Sirius is gone?" Minerva couldn't help but ask.

"They have no reason to as he holds onto the same views as them where Sirius deterred from them from an early age. The boy does as is required of him, not a single backbone in him. But I will be keeping close watch from now on," Arcturus' voice held a promise and although Minerva was sad to learn the man thought so little of his youngest grandson, she couldn't help but feel he had a point as Regulus did exactly what was expected of him without question.

It was amazing how much two siblings barely a year apart in age could be so completely different as Regulus was the spitting image of a Pure-Blood well trained, never acting out or even becoming excited while Sirius was both animated and spontaneously from the start.

And while Regulus was surrounded by people at all times that he referred to as his friends, Minerva knew that it was Sirius who had made true friends that would likely last a lifetime, proving their bond time and time again.

"I will be sure to keep an eye on both boys from here as well," she promised and Arcturus nodded.

"I thank you for alerting me of what happened and I will ensure it is not attempted ever again."

"Very well," Minerva wasn't sure what to make of that, but didn't question him.

Closing the connection with his grandson's Head of House, Arcturus rose to his feet.

"Dinky, Frilly, bring Walburga and Orion here straight away," he ordered the small house-elves lingering in the doorway and turned to his desk as they disappeared.

He couldn't believe the nerve the woman had to go behind his back like that, though he marvelled at his grandson's strong spirit to stand up to the woman who had made his life hell.

"What is the meaning of this?" Walburga shrieked as Dinky Apparated her straight into the study.

"Watch your tongue around me, woman," Arcturus bit out. "How dare you contact Sirius after I've specifically told you to leave the boy alone?!"

"It is not my fault I ran into the insolent brat when called to the school," Walburga snapped.

"A summoning you should have passed straight to me after you'd been told to not contact the boys in any way. You directly disobeyed my orders and for that, you will pay."

"You cannot keep me from disciplining my son!"

Arcturus was half surprised she didn't try to raise her wand at him, though he noticed her hand was badly burned as she raised it instinctively so he slammed her into one of the chairs magically.

"I can and I will for Sirius is no longer your son. McGonagall alerted me to the fact that you specifically sought the boy out and intended to humiliate him. From what she told me, it was you who was humiliated instead and I would make you pay for dishonouring the family name like this if he hadn't done such a good job of it in my stead. What happened to your hand?"

"He attacked me."

"Is that so," Arcturus' eyes narrowed as he could tell she was lying and he forcefully entered her mind to pull forth the memory attached to the hand.

"You went to the Potters?!" His rage was nothing compared to what it had been as he saw the little confrontation play before his eyes, honoured by how all three Potters had stood at his grandson's side to protect him and marvelling at the power those two boys radiated when joining forces.

It brought home once more how close they were and he finally realised just why James Potter was capable of such cruel and brutal methods as it wasn't just his friend and self-proclaimed brother they had been hurting, it was part of his very soul.

And just like that, he knew exactly what he had to do and retrieved the envelope the boy had sent him at Christmas.

Returning, he pushed the envelope into the immobilized woman's hands and it was with satisfaction that he saw her confusion as the envelope glowed red for a long moment as it passed the spell contained on it onto her.

Straightening with the envelope again, he half turned as Frilly returned with Orion in tow, the man looking both alarmed and uneasy as he saw his father.

"Why are we here?"

"Have I not told you to stay away from the boy?" Arcturus took no pleasure in seeing his son flinch away from him, but didn't change his tone of voice as he stared him down.

"F-father?"

"You have tried to get your hands on him on New Year, going as far as to actually force your way into the wards of the Potters by elf, despite my clear orders."

"I wanted to show you I could change my ways, father. That I am a good heir and son," Orion spluttered.

"Did you truly think I would not learn of what had happened?" Arcturus ignored his son's trembling voice, disgust washing over him at how Orion cowered where his son had stood firm against his tormentor despite having every reason to cower instead. "You are a despicable excuse of a man and I will not tolerate to be undermined like this."

Pressing the envelope into Orion's surprised hands, he watched as the same happened to him before the envelope disintegrated, it's job completed.

"What was that?" Orion swallowed thickly as Arcturus magically forced him into the chair beside Walburga's.

"James Potter's punishment for harming and endangering his brother," Arcturus calmly said. "When he first sent me that envelope, I wasn't going to use it as it contained a very powerful curse. But now, I can see that the boy had exactly the correct idea in how to deal with the likes of you and have activated it. Perhaps you will learn from experience better than you seem to learn from me."

"What kind of curse?" Orion sounded both alarmed and angry as he tried to undo the curse placed upon him, despite having no idea what it was.

"I will leave that for you to find out first-hand," Arcturus sat down in his chair. "From this moment on, you will be placed under strict restrictions and infinite house arrest, starting the moment I am done with you. Neither one of you will be able to leave Number twelve Grimmauld Place for as long as either of you shall live. The House-elves serving there are to relocate here, sans one, who will be able to do grocery shopping for you and run any errant you might need; after it has been approved of by me. The same goes for visitors."

He watched the alarm on their faces turn to horror as they realised he was confiding them to the house with only themselves for company lest they go through the humiliation of having to request a visitor to be allowed entrance.

"You are forbidden from writing or dictating letters of any kind to anyone without my approval. Nor are you to write to Regulus without me seeing exactly what you are writing. Your magic will be bound and restricted in its use for punishment for disobeying my direct orders to leave Sirius alone. Try to contact or approach the boy in any way and your magic will be removed forcefully."

"You can't do this," Orion gulped as Arcturus stared him down.

"I just did. Try to harm Sirius in any way and your own magic will turn itself against you to cause the exact type of harm you imagined to him. Use the house-elf left in your service against Sirius in any way and the same will happen. Raise a finger or wand against Regulus in any way, and your magic will be removed as well."

"Father!" Orion looked utterly horrified as Arcturus placed his entire life on bounds, but he didn't second guess himself.

It was the punishment he should have placed upon them for hurting Sirius in the first place and both confrontations they managed to have with the boy were on him now.

"That is the hand you will be dealt and live with as a consequence of your own actions," Arcturus firmly said. "You are dismissed."

At his words, both Orion and Walburga disappeared without another word, the restrictions activating immediately and he took a deep breath as he knew he would have six more house-elves to deal with from now on.

"Which house-elf would Master like to stay with them, Sir?" Dinky asked and although it could be a mistake, Arcturus immediately had his answer ready as he didn't think he could handle seeing that despicable creature regularly.

"Send Kreacher. But he is to remain bound to that house for the rest of his life unless ordered otherwise by me or my Heir after my death," he didn't think Sirius would ever want to have anything to do with the creature, but he should have the ability to have a say in the house-elf's whereabouts if the time came and the creature was still alive.

"Yes, Master," bowing, Dinky disappeared to do his bidding and Arcturus returned to his desk, wondering what kind of horrors the two would see in their sleep and made a mental note to inquire about it by one of the paintings residing in Grimmauld Place in a few days.

Until then, he had more important business to deal with than the likes of them as he had a visit to make to his grandson's new home to learn more about him.


End file.
